War
by kas7
Summary: Will the others save Ben and Lucas? story Complete!
1. Battle

Oh, I know this is going to kill me. Yip, I'm signing my death warrant right now by doing this. But I am going to do it anyway.

Good news people, my last exam is on the 21st of June, so then I shall be writing- be prepared for longer, less rushed chapters, with more detail.... Sounds good doesn't it. I have already been sneaking little details on my breaks so it's already coming on.

Oh and with my new story- A new Beginning, no one has guessed what I am going to do yet (Yippy), and don't worry Lucas is coming in chapter two, so near fear, oh and there are going to be a few people from the other seasons, but Lucas is going to be the main character.

Anyway I know that I should have focused on my other stories before sending this one, but I just couldn't resist. So I hope you like this story.

------------

Title: War

Disclaimer: don't own SeaQuest or the crew.....Oh and I kinda borrowed a phrase or two so if you recognise something- you know why.

Notes: I'll explain everything in the next chapter, be prepared for a major shock, and it's an AU.

---------

WAR

They say that night is the darkest before the dawn, when every last degree of the previous day's warmth has disappeared and all hope for a new day seems lost, this is the time that despair is at its greatest.

He looked at his men, despair was great, fear in their eyes, pain in their faces. He felt sorry for them, for every soldier that was in this war. The things that they faced. War was everyone's worst nightmare and to be in it was the worst. He tried to cover his fear, trying to bring hope to his men, but after ten months of fighting hope was running low.

They knew they would never look at the stars in this sky the same way, they knew they would never look at anything the same way again. They were obsessed, tortured, going through one sleepless night to the next wondering what's going to happen next. Wondering if they would survive, wondering if they would ever see their families again.

With every day that passed their hopes, their faith, their souls seemed to drain from their bodies. They had seen and lived so many horrible things. They had seen men fall in such horrible ways that it made them sick just to think about it. Death followed them like their shadows.

The darkness was all around them, they huddled together like frightened little children, waiting for the sun's light to chase the ghosts away. They were cold from fear, cold from the night's breath. They wanted to make a fire to warm their tired, aching bodies but they could not as the fire would attract their enemy. So they huddled even closer together trying to keep warm, to keep safe, waiting for what ever was going to happen.

As they were waiting for the sun their minds began to wonder, looking at the memories that they had received, memories of yesterday.....

__

'There they were, hiding in that ditch, covered in mud and sweat. They hung onto their guns, as if it were their lives, and then it began.

Bullets flew in the sky covering the morning's light. They raised their guns, and started to fire. Many lives were lost when the enemy finally fell back. The battle was won but the cost was too high. The ground that was once brown now was covered in blood. The sickly scent of blood and death floated in the air as they headed out, leaving their friends behind.

As they were walking they could not hear the enemy. The woods were silent, a little too quiet, not even a cricket's buzz.

Nothing.

They kept on walking knowing if they rested they could die. They kept to the darkness, running from tree to tree, bush to bush trying to survive. After what felt like hours they finally made camp.

They were still breathing heavily as they fell to the ground with exhaustion. They were cold and tried and hungry. They were always on the run, never having enough time to sleep or eat. Even when then they finally had time to eat there was nothing much to eat. They had to eat weeds, sometimes bark, or if they were lucky a rat.....

The main leader was General Bill Nocye who was in charge of everyone on this awful war. He had split the men into different groups. He needed the different groups to take up different places in this battle field. They had to search and destroy any enemy places. Bill had lost half of his men already but he wouldn't accept defeat. He needed a group to scout the place, This is when Nathan came into place. The leader was Captain Nathan Bridger, under his command was Ford, next was Miguel who was good with mines, and explosives. Kirsten, was their medic. Tim was the man who would decipher any codes. Next was Lucas, the master of the communication systems. He could also hack into anything. Katie was chosen because of her ability to handle weapons, and last but not least, Ben who was their supplier. They were chosen because each member was the best in their fields. Together they were the best in the whole army.

Lucas was the youngest of them all, only fourteen years old, and he had a lot of courage, he was always willing to help. He had these blue eyes that could see right through your soul, with blond hair and the smile could melt any girls heart, but now his hair was like everybody else's - dirty, covered in mud and blood. Their bodies were skeletons, not even his eyes were saved, eyes that were once blue and young, now were old and tired.

Katie was only eighteen, she too had lost the spark. Miguel who was also eighteen, had lost the youth that was once there, now the only thing left was this man, who was losing his soul. Ben still had the spirit, he tried to bring laughter, to bring back the spark that would save their lives, but even Ben could not handle ten months of death. Then it was Ford, who had just turned twenty. Tim, who turned sixteen, turned to faith trying to make sense of the waste in life. Kirsten was twenty, she had been studding to be a doctor but was recruited in this team to be a medic. Finally it was the Captain, Nathan Bridger, who's responsibility was to take care of them, and to bring them home. This group has been through a lot, and now it felt like his men had become his soldiers, his brothers, his family...

They had seen the worst that war could throw at them. They had seen their friends blown up. They had seen men die right in front of them, they still had their blood on their clothes. They had seen so many body parts up close than most doctors.

Ben looked at his bag, then a smile began to form. The captain knew this meant trouble, but he would do anything for the hope to return so he gave Ben a quick little nod. Ben grabbed his "back- pack" and started to rumble through it, looking for something. Everyone one else didn't notice, they were just too tired to do anything. Finally Ben took out a silver bottle. He quickly opened it, and took a swig. Then he passed it down the row. Nathan, Ford, Miguel, Kirsten and Katie smiled as it was their time for a drink.

The whisky burned as it went down their throats , but it brought back pleasant memories, memories of their homes, memories of their loved ones.

Even though it was not allowed to drink during a battle, the captain knew they all needed a little bit of hope, a little something to bring hope to their lives.

When it came to Lucas and Tim, they both looked at the container, trying to figure out what could be inside.

They had a quick game of 'rock, paper and scissors' to see who would be first to try the drink.

Lucas won.

Tim carefully raised the container, closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He took one big gulp, followed be some coughing as the whiskey burned his throat. The others laughed.

Lucas knew that the same would happened so he took a smaller amount, but the results were the same.

Everyone laughed and laughed, not because it was that funny, but finally they had a good memories that they could take back. Tim and Lucas looked at them with a little bit of anger, but they knew it was funny so they too started to laugh.

They knew laughing was not that good, especially that it would attract the enemy.

They did not care anymore, they were just too tired of feeling scared. This was the first time in ten months that they had laughed. In a way they laughed as a sign of relief. They laughed because they had reason too, they laughed because they needed too.

After they had finished laughing, the sparks that were once in everyone came back, the fire in their eyes began to burn. A new sense of hope came back into their lives. The Captain could already see the change.

Normally they would just huddle together and try to sleep, sometimes they would cry for their friends, sometimes they would just look into the unknown, but tonight, their pale faces had a bit of colour in them. Hope had returned, bringing energy and strength to fight another day.

Ben started to talk about all the women he was going to see and all the gambling he was going to do. Katie and Kirsten were just shaking their heads.

After awhile Lucas and Ben started to argue about something that no one knew. Miguel started to make bets on who would win. Ford and Tim started to talk about their life after the war. Kirsten and Katie started to talk about their families.

Nathan sat in silence, watching his team, no, his family.

They watched as Lucas and Ben still carried on fighting over some cartoon. Miguel was playing with his cards, by the looks of things Ford was losing everything, but Nathan still had some money. Kirsten and Katie just watched as the game continued.

The morning came, they packed their bags, getting ready for another day's battle. Normally there would be silence, but now you could feel the difference. They all had the strength to make it through today. Their hope was strong, they had energy, almost as if another person had entered their tired aching bodies. Even the woods came alive, now all the animals began to sing.

They headed out into the unknown, but this time they were not wondering if today was their day to die, this time they were thinking of home, of the good times, knowing that they were going to make it.

They headed out, it was like the whole world changed with them. Even the woods became alive. They walked in as soldiers, they left as friends. The darkness of the world had turned into light. The war was still there, but it was not as important as it used to be. It felt as if they had already won the war. They had beaten the darkness.

Suddenly a roar ripped through the sky. They fell to the ground with out even thinking. They grabbed their guns.

"FIRE!!!!!!" Nathan screamed to his men.

The battle started, men were falling every time a gun went off. After only a few minutes, the battle was won.

"Is everyone okay?" Nathan spoke with concern, as he looked into everyone's eyes.

Suddenly all colour drained from his body, as he looked at Lucas lying on the ground.

"Lucas!!!" he screamed as he ran towards the motionless body.

__

To be continued....

Ha ha, now you know why I was complaining that I was going to die- because I got a feeling you guys are going to come after me.....

I know Tim is a little young, and Lucas, but I thought it would be cute. And Ford- playing with cards.....shocker ain't it. So what do you think? yes I know this is an AU- but I had this idea for so long and I really wanted to know if this story is ok. I will describe them and their lives next chapter, I shall be writing more for next weekend. I better run, my break is up. I hate exams!!!!!

See ya

k


	2. the horror, the horror

Sorry for the long wait guys. I thought I was going to finish my exams on the 21st of June, when I found out that I had another exam on the 1st. So I didn't have much time to write. But the good news is that I am finished with my exams and I am on holiday. So I shall be writing loads this week. Thank you so much for the reviews.

000000

"Lucas!" Nathan yelled as he ran to the motionless body.

He fell to his knees near the body, to afraid to touch him. Lucas lay on his stomach; his face was facing the other side.

Kirsten snapped out of her shock as she ran to Lucas and Nathan.

She quickly went to her knees, near the body. She closed her eyes, silently praying that there would be a pulse. She raised her arm, moving it closer and closer to Lucas's neck. Her fingers touched his warm skin, she pressed in deeper.

"Thank you," she said in relief.

Nathan looked at her with hopefully eyes.

"There's a pulse, help me turn him!" she ordered.

Nathan smiled, and helped her.

They managed to turn Lucas onto his back.

Nathan gasped in horror as he saw the bloody uniform. Kirsten had seen it too.

"Nathan I need you to apply pressure on the wound," Kirsten said sternly.

Nathan nodded, as he watched her cut away the bloody shirt.

He could see the fear in Kirsten's eyes when they saw the wound. Blood covered his whole stomach.

"Nathan, I need you to apply pressure now, he can't afford to lose any more blood," Kirsten said,

Nathan nodded as he took the towel Kirsten had just given him. He raised his hand over Lucas's small body, slowly bringing in on to the wound.

He put little bit of pressure each time, knowing that it was going to hurt him.

"Harder Nathan," Kirsten said softly.

Nathan nodded, and with a heavy heart he pressed down hard.

"Agh!" Lucas cried out in pain.

They looked down to see two pain-filled blue eyes.

"Sorry kiddo, but I have to stop the bleeding," Nathan said sadly.

"Hurts," Lucas gasped.

Nathan winced when he felt the tension under his hands, he knew this was painful, he wished he could take the pain away.

Nathan looked at Kirsten who was looking in her bag.

"Sir," Ford spoke.

Nathan looked to see that Ford was standing next to him. He knew that what he had just done was dangerous. He was a leader; he was supposed to look after everyone.

"Ford, I want you, Katie, Ben and Miguel to do a scan, make sure this place is safe," Nathan ordered.

Ford nodded his head.

"Yes sir," Ford answered.

"Commander, when you do your "scan", please look for a place where we can spend the night, and please get some wood. We are going to need a fire,' Kirsten said.

Ford looked at Kirsten then to Lucas then back to Kirsten.

"I shall do my best," Ford said.

"Thank you," Kirsten replied.

Ford turned and left, he headed to where the others stood staring.

"How is he?" Ben asked.

"He's alive. Look we have orders, Katie, Ben, Miguel I want you three to search for any signs of danger. I want you three to be on alert," Ford ordered.

Katie, Ben and Miguel nodded, knowing that if they were distracted, it could mean their lives.

They made sure that they had their equipment, before they headed out.

Ford and Tim watched them disappear into the woods.

"What must I do sir?" Tim asked.

Ford looked at Tim. He could see that Tim was afraid.

"I need you to look for pieces of wood, we are going to need a fire, and I need you to find some more water," Ford suggested.

Tim nodded.

"Umm…sir, what... I mean, is Lucas going to be ok?" Tim stuttered.

Ford looked back at their fallen friend, then back to Tim.

"I hope so, now lets go," Ford said.

Tim looked up in confusion.

"Sir?" he asked.

"We need to get some fire, and water, now let's go!" Ford ordered.

Tim nodded and quickly went to gather some canteens.

Ford looked at Tim; he knew he couldn't let Tim go out alone, not when he was in shock.

As soon as Tim was ready, they headed back into the forest, looking for some wood and water.

Nathan became aware that everyone had left, he knew that meant that wasn't such a good idea, but he was just too concerned with Lucas.

Kirsten had taken out some medicine, and prepared the injection.

"Lucas, I am going to give you something to help with the pain, ok," Kirsten said.

Lucas nodded.

Nathan looked at Lucas; his face was sweaty, and dirty. He had dark circles around his pain filled eyes. He looked down to his hands.

He gasped out in horror as he saw the blood that was seeping through his figures.

"Kirsten!" Nathan shouted.

Kirsten looked at Nathan's bloody hands, and then she looked back at Lucas, who was now looking worried.

"Ssh, don't worry. I'm going to make everything ok, just relax," Kirsten said in a smooth voice.

"Am I going to die?" Lucas asked.

"NO! Heaven no," Kirsten shouted.

Lucas smiled.

"Thanks doc," he said barely above a whisper.

"Sleep tight, I'll be here when you wake up," Kirsten promised.

Nathan watched as Lucas's eye's closed, as he felt his body relax.

"Nathan, you do that again, and I'll kill you!" Kirsten said sternly.

Nathan looked at Kirsten in confusion, and then he realized that he had made Lucas worried.

"I'm sorry, but he's bleeding badly," Nathan said honestly.

"I know, I have to get that bullet out," Kirsten said.

Nathan paled.

"You mean it's still in him," Nathan asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I didn't see any exit wounds. We have to get it out, before it poison's him," Kirsten said seriously.

"Dam," Nathan signed.

Kirsten quickly got out some equipment, getting ready for the operation.

"He won't wake up will he?" Nathan asked.

Kirsten closed her eyes and signed, before looking at Nathan.

"He might, I don't have the right medicine to knock him out completely," she said sadly.

Nathan silently cursed the war.

"I have to start, he won't make it if I wait any longer," Kirsten spoke.

Nathan nodded.

Before Kirsten could start, they heard sounds coming from the woods.

Nathan quickly picked up his gun and pointed it to the sounds.

Kirsten saw Nathan release the pressure from Lucas's wounds. She cursed him silently as she quickly applied the pressure.

She left the thick warm sticky liquid seep through her fingers. She started to get worried; she looked at the cloth that was soaking in blood. There was just too much blood, and she still had to operate. She looked at his face that was looking flushed.

A fever was starting.

She felt her heart seized, the odds of Lucas making it, were dropping with every second.

She looked at Nathan, she saw him aiming at the last place they heard the noise.

Her heart pounded against her chest as she heard the sounds coming closer and closer.

00000

Well what do you think? Hope you guys like it.

K


	3. surgery

Disclaimer: nope, sorry, don't own the SeaQuest-

Warning- well, I did get a bit carried away with a few details- so people, if you can't handle blood, and surgery- go on to the next chapter where everything in this chapter will be explained in less graphical details....sorry about that.

Notes: People like my stories, Ek kan dit nie glo nie, wow. But it's all thanks to you guys.

****

NalaStormhunter- I'm glad that you like the idea of having them younger, and the details. Thanks for the review, and sorry for the wait.

****

Diena -Thanks for the review, and for the warning about the AU, I forgot to write it in the notes- my brain wasn't working, again. Sorry about that. Hope you like the rest of the story.

****

Dolphinology- Sorry about the waiting part, and thanks for the good luck, I needed it. I thought Tim would be better at a younger age, glad you agree. Oh, and thanks for the reviews

****

Refur - Sorry, I can't help it that all my chapters end off with a cliffhanger- It's just my style of writing- but I shall do my best to avoid from doing this again. I'm glad you like my story. Enjoy.

****

Crimson Amber- well, I didn't kill him, yet....(evil laugh). You are just going to have to read on, I still don't know if he's going to make it or not...hmmm.....( the power, the power....). I have two ways this could go, so I am writing both, and in the end I will choose the best, so even I don't know if he's going to make it or not. So your not the only one who wants to know what's going to happen.

****

TeacherTam- your not twisted, I mean you are not the one who is writing this stuff, so you are pretty normal. Oh, I'm not that very good in the medical side... but I shall try and make it interesting for you, I even added some gory details, well, not that bad details, just the basics, hope you like.

****

Vampy-oh, thank you. I'm very happy that you love my story, and don't worry I am already writing the next chapter.

Right, now on to the story:...

oooooo

Her heart pounded against her chest as she heard the sounds coming closer and closer.

Nathan silently cursed his sticky fingers, which was making it harder for him to get a tight grip on his weapon.

He heard the bushes on his left move, he quickly turned to aim for the unknown.

His heart was pounding, as he applied pressure on the trigger.

"SeaQuest!" a voice called from the bushed.

Nathan released the breath that he had been holding in relief.

"Safe," Nathan replied.

Kirsten signed in relief as Katie, Ben and Miguel appeared from the bushes.

"Did you find a safe place?" Kirsten asked.

"No," Katie replied.

Ben looked at Lucas, and winced at the sight of blood which covered Kirsten's hands.

"How is he?" Ben asked.

"He's alive, for now," Kirsten replied as she turned her attention back to the still figure.

"Right, we have to make camp here. I want you three to keep a lookout," Nathan ordered.

Katie, Ben and Miguel nodded, as they quickly found a spot on the ground where they could still see, but be hidden from the enemy.

Nathan lowered his gun back onto the ground, as he took over from Kirsten.

"Press down hard, I need to get my knife," Kirsten told Nathan.

Nathan held the blood-socked towel hard against the wound, praying that he could stop the bleeding which showed no signs of stopping.

Kirsten's hands shock as she got out the knife, and a little device that looked like forceps.

She took a deep breathe, and prayed that Lucas would make it. She cursed the military for the lack of medicine that they were given.

She moved closer to Lucas.

Before she could speak everyone jumped when they heard noises coming from the bushed.

Nathan released the pressure again as he left the towel to grab his gun.

Miguel, Katie and Ben quickly pointed to the bushes, waiting for any sign of danger.

The atmosphere tensed, no one moved, no one breathed, as they waited.

"Sea...seaquest," a nervous voice called from the bushed.

"Tim, that you?" Ben asked in surprise.

They all heard the Commander curse, and moan at Tim, which made everyone smile.

They watched as the Commander and Tim appeared from the bushes. Tim was looking embarrassed, while holding some canteens , with Ford holding some firewood.

Ben laughed when he saw Ford's frustrated look.

Kirsten was glad that everyone was back safely, but she was going to kill the next person who interrupts her.

"SILENCE!" Kirsten shouted.

Everyone stopped laughing as they stared at the woman. They suddenly remembered their fallen friend.

"Commander, I need you to start a fire. Tim, I need you to boil the water," Kirsten ordered.

Ford immediately started with his task, even though he didn't like taking orders from a civilian, but he knew that it was important, so he bit the comment he was going to make. He started the fire near where Lucas lay, giving Kirsten extra light, and Lucas more heat.

Tim quickly searched in the bag to find a container that could be used on the fire.

Katie, Ben and Miguel wanted to help with Lucas, but they knew that they had to keep watch.

Nathan quickly lowered the gun onto the ground next to him, as he reapplied the pressure. He looked up to see a very dirty glare that Kirsten was giving him.

If looks could kill, I'll be six feet under Nathan thought to himself.

"If you release the pressure one more time Nathan Bridger, and I'll make sure that's your last!" Kirsten threatened.

Nathan nodded, knowing that it was not a good idea to upset Kirsten, especially if she was the only one with medical training.

"Sorry," Nathan apologised.

Kirsten just carried on, making sure she had everything ready.

"Ok, I need someone to help me," Kirsten asked.

"ME," Ben said as he got up.

Kirsten nodded, watching Ben placing his gun near them.

"Ok, I need you to hold his legs," Kirsten instructed.

"What?" Ben gasped.

"I thought you could knock him out?" Katie asked.

"The _military, _didn't plan for that. I don't have anything strong enough to knock him out completely, and I need to save the rest for later," Kirsten explained.

Katie felt uneasy, while Miguel looked paler. Ford winced, and Tim looked like he could faint.

Ben swallowed, hoping that the giant knot in his throat would disappear.

Ben slowly went on his knees, moving up so that he could hold Lucas's knees, at least that way, he could prevent himself from being kicked, or hurt, and so he was still at a distance away from where the cutting would be done.

Kirsten looked at Nathan.

"I need you to hold his head, and shoulders. Make sure he can't move," Kirsten said softly.

With a heavy heart, Nathan moved. He knelt by Lucas's head, making sure he could hold Lucas's shoulders.

Kirsten made sure that Lucas's wouldn't be able to move to much. She then moved the towel away from the wound.

"Dam," Ben said barely above a whisper.

The wound was huge, the skin around the wound was covered in dark bruises which had begun to redden and swell, taking on the angry look. Blood seeped through the torn skin.

Ben turned around as the sickly sent of blood filled his nostrils, making him feel sick.

Kirsten looked at the torn flesh, she could see the damaged muscle which stuck out.

She looked closer, bring her hands to the wound. She touched the area around the wound.

Nathan felt the body stiffen under his grip, he looked down to see the ugly wound that took up most of Lucas's stomach.

Kirsten picked up her tool, slowly bringing it to the wound. She silently send a pray, praying that Lucas would fall unconscious quickly.

"Get ready," she warned everyone.

As the tool touched Lucas's wound, they heard him gasp out loud.

Nathan looked down to see two blue pain-filled eyes, he looked so pale and his face glistened with the sweat.

"Just relax, kiddo, everything is going to be alright. Kirsten's just fixing you up, ok?" Nathan said softly.

"k" Lucas whispered.

Kirsten wished Lucas would fall unconscious, anything, just as long as he didn't have to feel the pain.

Kirsten dug the tool in deeper, causing Lucas to arch his back as he cried out in pain.

Nathan and Ben held on tightly, forcing the teen to the ground.

"hurts," Lucas said as he gasped out in pain.

Kirsten felt her heart brake into hundred of tiny pieces, she wished she didn't have to do it, but she knew that if she felt the bullet in, it would cause a slow and painful death.

Kirsten started switching herself off, slowly becoming a doctor, where emotions were stored away.

"Can't you give him anything?" Tim asked.

"There isn't enough, not to knock him out," Kirsten explained.

Miguel turned his attention to the horizon, trying to forget the suffering that was happening behind him. Katie, bit her lip, trying to contain the cry that was so desperately trying to escape.

She was a solider, best in her field. She hardly ever showed emotion, well, not until she was place under Bridger's commander. Here in this team, they became closer together. Lucas was like her baby brother, and it pained her to see him suffer.

Lucas's breathing became fast and shallow, his body tensed, which made the wound bleed faster.

"Lucas, you need to relax, I know it hurts, but it has to be done, ok?" Kirsten explained.

Lucas bit his lip as he nodded.

Kirsten smiled a weak smile, as she turned her attention back to the wound. She knew that taking it slow wasn't going to be any easier. She used her one hand to steady the area near the wound. She dig the tool deep into the wound.

"Agh..no...please....it hurts..." Lucas cried as he struggled to escape.

Ben felt his eyes water when he heard his friends weak cry. He felt a tear fall down his check as he felt Lucas struggling against him. With a heavy heart he push down harder, making it impossible for him to move.

Kirsten carried on working, trying not to hear his cries.

She opened the wounded wider, making it easier to see where the bullet was.

"NOooooo, it hurts, please, stop," Lucas cried.

Nathan held Lucas more tightly, preventing Lucas from escaping his grip. The cries tore at his heart. He looked down at Lucas's face which was twisted with pain.

Kirsten dug in deeper, stretching the skin as she went. She had to find the bullet.

"no...please...no...more," Lucas begged.

She switched off his cries, concentrating hard on finding the bullet. Turning her hand, she found it.

"Found it," she said happily.

She fought to keep a hold of the bullet but the blood made it slippery.

Hoping that her grip was tight enough she began to slowly bring the bullet out. Half way out, the bullet slipped out. She silently cursed herself as she had to push the tool back in to retrieve the bullet.

Lucas cried out in pain once last time as he fell unconscious.

"Thank you," Ben said in relief.

Nathan felt an overwhelming sense of relief when he felt Lucas go limp, knowing that finally he wasn't in pain.

"About time, kiddo," Nathan said quietly.

Kirsten didn't when notice as she finally pulled out the bullet.

"Got it," she said with proud.

She put everything on the one towel. She quickly used some of the warm water to wash her hands and the wound, before she picked up a needle.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Tim said as he saw the needle.

Ford turned just in time to catch Tim as he fell.

Katie looked at Ford, who slowly lowered Tim to the ground.

"Fainted," Ford explained.

Katie nodded before turning back to scan the area.

Ben moved away as Kirsten began to stitch up the hole. He personally couldn't handle seeing needles. He slowly made his way to where Tim lay on the ground.

Nathan kept by Lucas's side, he wet a small towel from the warm water, using it to wipe away the sweat and tears from the pale face below him.

Kirsten used some water to wash away some dirt that had appeared, when she finished with the stitches.

"Nathan, I need you to raise his upper body up. I need to bandage the wound," Kirsten explained.

Nathan nodded as he gently lifted the small figure up. Kirsten quickly got the bandage and began to wrap the bandage around Lucas's stomach.

"Katie, can you please get a clean blanket and get it ready," Kirsten asked.

Katie nodded, and quickly got up, while Ford took over her position. Katie quickly untied the blanket and spread it out evenly for Lucas.

"Ok, Ben I need you and Nathan to carefully lift Lucas onto the new blanket," Kirsten instructed.

Ben got up and walked to where Lucas lay. Nathan carefully lifted Lucas's upper body, while Ben took the feet. They worked slowly, making sure that they didn't cause their young friend any more pain.

They slowly lowered him down onto his new "bed". Kirsten took over, making sure Lucas was comfortable and made sure there were no problems before placing another blanket over the figure.

"How is he?" Katie asked.

"Well, he's lost a lot of blood, and this isn't the healthiest place. The wound could get infected, but if we keep an eye out for that, he should make it," Kirsten said.

Nathan signed out in relief.

Smiles broke out in the small camp, finally they had good news.

Kirsten looked around, there was blood everywhere, on the ground, on the towels, on her. She looked at her hands which were covered in blood, Lucas's blood.

Nathan noticed that Kirsten was staring at her hands, he signed and walked over to her.

"You did good," he offered.

"He's just a boy, Nathan, who would send a boy to this?" Kirsten asked.

Nathan didn't know.

He found himself looking at his own hands, where the blood still remained. His mind began to wonder how many lives he took, how much blood he caused to spill, how many families were to grieve because of him.

He had lost his own son in war, he still remembered the day that he watched Robert climbed onto the bus, in the army uniform, ready to fight for his country. He gave his son to the army, they gave him a medal in Roberts memory.

What a cruel trade. A life for a medal, the pain for what? for a better place? A better place for who?

Nathan's thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone nudging him.

He turned to see Kirsten holding a clean towel.

"Wash your hands," she said with a smile.

Nathan nodded.

Night approached quickly, as everyone huddled together, within the fire's reach. Night brought the cold and fear back.

Katie sat near Lucas, she gentle used the towel to wipe the sweat from his face. She frowned when she felt his skin.

"Kirsten, You better come here," Katie called.

Kirsten lowered her food, as she quickly made her way to Lucas. She noticed that Katie was stroking Lucas's check.

She knelt down and picked up Lucas's arm, feeling his pulse. Her heart skipped a beat, as she quickly felt Lucas's face, it was hot and clammy.

"Fever," She said worryingly.

Katie dunked the towel into some cool water, before wiping Lucas's face again.

"Will he be ok?" Nathan asked after hearing everything.

"I don't know, it all depends if the fever will lower," Kirsten said seriously.

Nathan nodded in a sad understanding.

Everyone sat in silence, listing to each breath their friend battled for....

ooooo

Yeah, I know, the ending wasn't the greatest... Run out of ideas for tonight. Anyway hope you liked.

K


	4. trapped

Disclaimer: They are not mine.

Notes: Guess what I was doing last night? well I went through my dictionary, then to the English one to make sure that I had the right words. So if you see a fancy word, you know why.

Okay, now for the people that missed the last chapter- all what happened is that Katie, Miguel, Ben, Ford and Tim came back, and Kirsten operated on Lucas. But Lucas has developed a fever...and that's how it ended off.

On with the story:

Oo Oo Oo Oo

__

He was floating in a sea of darkness, he felt no pain, nothing. He felt at peace, he closed his eyes, allowing the darkness to take him further into it's grasp...

Kirsten frowned she heard Lucas's breaths become laboured, she quickly felt for a pulse. It was getting weaker.

She looked at Nathan who had a wet cloth in one hand and was dabbing Lucas's face wiping the sweat that had begun to appear.

"Go to sleep Nathan, you need the rest. I'll call you if there are any changes," Kirsten said softly.

Nathan nodded, he lowered the cloth back into the bowl, squishing out the access water, he placed it on Lucas's forehead. Before he moved his hand away, he brushed a piece of hair from Lucas's face.

"Hand in there, kiddo," Nathan said silently.

With that, he headed to his sleeping bag, where he flopped down in exhaustion.

Ford watched as Nathan fell into a deep sleep, before turning his attention to Kirsten. He could see that she wasn't happy with Lucas's condition, and that worried him. He looked around, going from one sleeping figure to the next, then back to the area around them. He quickly did a scan before he looked at his watch, another hour to go before his shift ended.

He turned his attention back to the darkness, listening to everyone's deep breathing, and Ben's loud snoring.

Kirsten made sure Nathan was a sleep before removing the bandage away.

As she began to clean the dried blood from the inflamed injury, her initial rush of adrenaline began to fade and her heart sank. She had seen lots of injured men in her time and she knew just by looking that the still, colourless body, meant that he was in a bad way.

She took a clean cloth and poured some alcohol onto it, knowing that it would help burn out some infections. She gentle rubbed the alcoholic cloth onto the wound. Her worried dejectedly, her anxiety increasing as Lucas remained totally unresponsive to the intense pain she was causing. She lowered the cloth, having cleaned the wound the best she could. She noticed some blood oozing between two stitches, she looked closer to see that one stitch had broke.

With a sign, she picked up a needle, and did a quick stitch. She made sure that the stitches were stronger, she lowered the needle back into her bag.

She replaced the bandage again, making sure that no dirt would enter. She looked at the figure before her, his skin had a greyish tint to it, sweat still covered his innocent face. She picked up the cloth which covered his forehead, as she dunked it into the cool water, before placing back onto it rightful place.

She did everything she could, it was now down to Lucas.

"You fight it, you hear me, fight!" she begged the motionless body.

__

Lucas felt pain explode through his body as he felt his wound burnt. It felt like his blood was on fire, burning him alive. He wanted to scream, to cry for help, but his body didn't respond. His screams echoed in his head, begging for mercy from the overwhelming pain, but the pain never ended. He was trapped, tortured. He wanted to move away from the pain, but his body didn't respond. He felt his heartbeat, as he felt it pounded against his chest against his aching ribs. That's all there was, just the beating, the pain, and the screaming....

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

It's so sad, my holiday is finished. It's just so sad. Anyway I shall try and write on my spare time, each is like none. I leave at 6:45, and only get back at 17:00, by then my brain is fried, but I will do my best, lets see if I plan during the boring lessons, then I can type when I get home....hmmm, see I got it all planned.

So don't worry, there shall be another chapter soon.

So how did you like it?

Till then next one

K

P.s. ha ha, I am starting to get my "What's going to happen next" endings. Evil aren't I. (And yes, I am losing my mind).


	5. fight

Disclaimer: don't own the SeaQuest.....

Notes: Well, this is just a small chapter, sorry. Anyway here's A huge thank you to all who reviewed:

****

dolphinology- thank you so much for the review, and see I didn't leave you hanging that long. Hope you like.

****

TeacherTam- I am happy you liked, I thought you might. Thanks for the review.

o O o O o O o

__

His mind screamed, crying out in pain. Begging for mercy, pleading that the hurting will stop.

His blood burnt, burning anything and everything it touched. He felt as if he were burning alive. He was in hell, trapped in this burning body. His heart was pounding with every breath which sent nauseating waves of pain through his body.

He could feel himself drifting off further into the darkness, trying to hide from the pain, begging it to take him.

He could hear voices from a distance, they were calling him. He could hear something in their voices, it was fear...

o O o

Kirsten watched the fire's low flames, she watched as the deadly flames danced, showing off it's mighty power, and it's entrancing beauty.

Her eyes wondered to the form next to her, she watched as his body shivered and trembled with fever. Sweat covered his body, as the temperatures raged.

She wet the cloth with the cool liquid, before dabbing it on his face, trying to cool him. She felt the heat radiate from a distance which made her worried. She didn't have any medicine to help him, she was helpless.

"Lucas, sweetie, I hope you can hear me. I need you to fight it, I know it hurts, but you got to fight it. I can't lose you, please, fight," She said gently.

She felt the tears threaten to fall, as she used her sleeve to wipe them away. She could not show her weakness, she had to be strong, for Lucas, for Nathan, for the others, but mostly, for herself.

"He isn't doing to well isn't he?" Ford asked.

Kirsten turned to see Ford still focusing on the horizon.

"He has a high temperature," She explained.

Ford turned, looking at the bags under her sad, tired eyes.

"Get some sleep, I'll look after him," Ford offered.

"No, we need you to be alert in the morning, why don't you wake the next person up, and get some sleep," Kirsten said.

Ford nodded.

"You to," Ford stated as he moved off.

Kirsten nodded as she watched Ford waking up Katie, who seemed to jerk awake with a touch.

Words not needed, she got up and took up the position Ford had once had, as she scanned the area.

Ford seemed to fall a sleep as soon as his head touched the ground.

Kirsten turned her attention back to the other sleeping forms, a sad smile formed her face as she heard the deep breathing along with an occasional snore by Ben.

"How is he?" Katie asked.

"Fever still too high," Kirsten said sadly.

Katie looked in the horizon, afraid that Kirsten would see the tears. She felt a tear fall down her cheek as she scanned the area.

Lucas was getting restless, his body started to toss and turn, as shivers racked his body.

Kirsten watched as he fought with an invisible foe, that only he could fight. Her only pray was that he would win.

Her eyes felt heavy, she knew she needed sleep, but she could not abandon Lucas, not if he needed her.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you if there are any changes," A voice came from beside him.

She jumped when she heard the voice, as she turned to see Nathan.

"You need your sleep," she said angrily.

"So do you. We need you tomorrow too," Nathan reasoned.

Kirsten smiled, and nodded.

"We need to get his temperature down," She explained.

"Go, I'll look after him," Nathan said.

"Ok, but you need to wet the cloth every..."

She stopped when she saw Nathan's hand point to the empty space.

She nodded and made her way to her bed. She lay down, and seemed to drift off before she knew it.

"Hey kiddo, heard you have a fever," Nathan spoke as he got comfortable near Lucas.

He wet the cloth which lay in the water bowl. He dried it a bit, allowing only a tiny bit of water on the cloth before he started to wipe Lucas's face.

Nathan could feel the heat from the pale face, he bit his lip as he carried on his job trying to control the raging heat.

"Now, you need to fight it, because we need you, I need you," Nathan said softly.

Nathan looked at the pain filled face, which was glowing with heat and fever. A thousand things screamed in the depths of his mind, as he watched Lucas fight for ever breath.

"I never told anyone, only Bill Nocye knows. You see before we were called to this war, I was on my island, hating the world because it took my wife from me. Carol, she would have loved you. A fever took her two years ago. Then a few months ago, war took my son. I felt dead inside, that's why when Bill asked me to fight, I came. But I never thought that a cheeky little solider could break down my defences,"

Nathan gave a soft chuckle as he shock his head as he continued.

"You see Lucas, you made me alive again. Even though it was only a few days, but you are special," Nathan voice was filled with emotion.

A distance away, Katie felt the tears run down her cheek as she listened to the heart breaking story. She had to bit down hard on her lip, trying to contain her the cry which yearned to be released.

Nathan wiped his eyes, stopping any tears from falling.

"You, need to fight, please, fight," Nathan begged.

Nathan watched as Lucas struggled as his head tossed from side to side.

"I love you, kiddo," He whispered.

o O o

__

Lucas heard a soft smooth voice in the distance, he couldn't focus on all the words spoken, but he felt the coolness that followed the words.

The voices were disappearing.

"No, please don't go," Lucas begged.

He looked around at the darkness that surrounded him, it's loneliness frightened him. He felt its numbing effects as it's cold grasp surrounded him.

He looked back at the path he had travelled, knowing that pain lay there, but so did the voice. He looked back at the darkness, which held emptiness.

He turned and started to walk back. He could feel the heat returning with the agonizing pain that sent him to his knees.

"Agh!" he cried out in pain.

"You, need to fight, please fight," the voice called.

__

Lucas looked up and stared at the long path that lay ahead. He bit his lip as he tried to get up again. He staggered forward, as he felt his strength weaken with every step.

Lucas struggled with each step. He felt his blood begin to boil, as the pain flared. Suddenly the darkness didn't seem to bad anymore. But he couldn't return, he needed the voice.

The pain began to get unbearable as he found himself on his knees. All hope seemed drain from his tired aching body. He looked at the long path which was still ahead.

"I can't do it, I'm so sorry, I tired, but I'm just so tired," Lucas cried as he lowered his head in defeat.

"I love you, kiddo," the voice answered.

__

Lucas's head shot back up in fright.

"Cap?" He asked.

Silence.

"CAPTION!" Lucas cried.

Silence.

Lucas tried to get up but his knees buckled beneath him. He fell to the ground, feeling dizzy and tired.

"Caption, please help me," Lucas begged.

Nothing.

He bit his lip, as he dig his fingers into the ground. He began to pull himself bit by bit, getting closer and closer to the light.

o O o

Nathan wet the cloth again, placing it on the warm face. He knew that any fever was dangerous, he had seen his wife fight it even with her last breath. She seemed fine, then she got sick, before he knew it, he was sitting by her, washing her down, listening to the laboured breath, till there was no more.

He wondered if any other person he cared for would die, leaving him alone. Anger filled him as he thought of the cruelty of it.

"...."

Nathan frowned when he thought he heard a noise. His heard stopped, he looked down to see two pain filled eyes.

Nathan opened and closed his mouth, trying to speak, but finding no words to say.

"love you too,"

Nathan watched as Lucas closed his eyes. Nathan immediately felt Lucas's neck, feeling for a pulse.

He found the pulse stronger than it normally was, and even better news, his temperature had dropped a tiny bit.

He was just about to tell everyone the good news when Katie got up quickly and in one swift move dowsed the fire, sending the camp into darkness.

"Enemy sighted," she whispered.

o O o O o O o

**__**

Notes:

Sorry that this chapter wasn't the greatest. But I thought you need a little break because I'm still going to add loads more twists and turns so you won't be able to expect anything, And I shall make it interesting, and fun, and exciting, and action packed.. so be prepared for more pain, more suffering, and there might be one or two gory details, but I shall give warnings, and they are not all that bad. Anyway I better run.

See ya

K


	6. Danger

Disclaimer: Don't own the seauqest....

Notes: Another chapter is up, amazing. Anyway I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, and a special thanks to:

Erin, TeacherTam, Imsorad , Dolphinology .

Here's a quick recap:

__

He was just about to tell everyone the good news when Katie got up quickly and in one swift move dowsed the fire, sending the camp into darkness.

"Enemy sighted," she whispered

And now on to the story.

o o o o o o

Ford woke with a fright as he heard a movement. Within seconds everyone was awake, as they heard Katie mention that the enemy had been spotted.

Ben quietly got up, being careful not to make a noise that could attract the enemy. He moved closer to where Katie and Nathan were.

Ford and Miguel followed Ben, making sure that no noise was made as they picked up their guns and crawled over to Nathan.

Tim and Kristen remained where they were, knowing that if there were too many movements, it could attract unwanted attention.

Kristen looked at the moon which shone brightly on the earth below it. Allowing both them and the enemy to see.

Everyone looked around, they could see movement a few miles away.

"What must we do sir?" Ford asked in a low voice.

Nathan looked at the approaching forces, which seemed to be heading in their direction. He also knew, that it was still very dangerous to move Lucas at that moment, he was still just too weak.

Nathan looked around at their surroundings, behind them were their friends, in front of them, their enemy. He glanced on both sides, looking for any place they could run to.

Nathan looked back at the ground to where the fire was once alight. Horror struck him as he saw some smoke rise to the air.

"We need to move now!" Nathan ordered.

"Nathan, we can't move him," Kristen said in a low rushed voice.

"We have no choice, the smoke," Nathan said.

Everyone frowned as they looked at the smoke, which was still rising, then it hit them. The smoke! The smoke would draw the unwanted attention. If they didn't move, they would be caught.

Nathan had already began to pick up everything he could handle, as the others began to pack their bags.

Kirsten crawled to where Lucas lay, she could see that his face was still pale and had an eerie glow to it. She quickly checked his pulse and was surprised to feel it stronger than it normally was, and that Lucas's temperature wasn't as high as it normally was.

She turned to see that the camp had disappeared, there wasn't anything that showed that they were every there, other than the smoke.

Ford and Katie had moved over to where their normal positions, on the ground, keeping track of the enemy, while Tim and Miguel had all their bags packed.

Ben had moved closer to where Lucas lay.

"Ben, I need you to carry Lucas. Now I need you to stay low, any sign of danger, we separate, and meet back at Headquarters," Nathan ordered.

Ben nodded, knowing that he was going to be Lucas's only hope.

Kristen helped cover Lucas as Ben lifted Lucas into his arms as the others got ready.

"Alright, lets go," Nathan said.

Nathan lead the way, as Katie, Tim, Miguel, Kristen, Ben and Ford followed.

They kept to the shadows, running from bush to bush, careful not to disturb anything.

Everyone dropped to the ground when Nathan suddenly dropped.

No one moved.

They could hear voices from a distance.

Nathan looked around, everyone was lying flat, and Lucas was lying next to Ben, who was starting to look tired.

"Ben, I need you to take Lucas," Nathan said sadly.

Kristen looked horrified.

"But..." Kristen began to protest.

"Ben can't crawl, he won't be able to out run anyone, we need to separate," Nathan explained.

"Where do I go sir?" Ben asked.

"Back to Headquarters, get Lucas some medical help, we will All meet there," Nathan said.

Ben nodded, not really liking the order, but knew it was the best option.

Ben slowly got to his knees, pulling Lucas up with him.

Katie looked at her ex-husband with fear-filled eyes, she knew Ben could look after himself, but with Lucas, he would have no means of defending himself.

Ben saw the look in Katie's eyes, and gave her a smile.

"Take care guys," Ben said as he stood up.

"You too," Katie whispered.

They watched as Ben made sure he had Lucas securely in his arms, before doing a quick scan. Making sure everything was safe.

Nathan and the others watched as Ben disappeared into the shadows.

__

'Please let them be alright, please let me have done the right thing, please' Nathan silently prayed.

Ford gripped his gun tightly as they heard the voices coming closer.

No one moved.

No one breathed.

o o o o o

What do you think? Will Ben make? or even better... will the others make it???? The next chapter will be more on Lucas and Ben. Hope you like,

K


	7. the end?

Disclaimer- blah bla bla.... Don't own them, never have, never will.....

Notes: Sorry this is so late guys, I was writing exams, but I am nearly done, so that's good. Anyway since I never sent a chapter in a while, I wrote an extra long one. And here's a HUGE thank you to everyone that reviewed:

**__**

TeacherTam- Glad you like this story so far, and be prepared for more dangerous situations.

**__**

Imsorad- I hope I did Ben and Lucas's friendship justice, I really tried my best to get that friendship like on the show, but I hope you like it.

**__**

KatKnits00- while, your one question is answered in this chapter, I hope you like it.

**__**

Crimson Amber - thanks for the compliment. I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while, so I hope this long chapter will make it up.

**__**

Dolphinology- Thanks for the review, I hope that you like this chapter.

**__**

Kery Andrew-My pleasure, but it must be me that must thank you for reading my stories. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

**__**

Vampy- Thanks for your long review, I really love receiving long reviews. And thank you for your kind words of encouragement. I am very pleased that you like my story, and my writing style. I always wanted to write a story that could keep everyone guessing, so that no one will know how it will end. But as for everything turning out right?.....You are just going to have to read on and see. Thanks again for the review.

On with the story:

Chapter Seven

o o o o o o

Ben ran as fast as he could, moving from side to side, praying that he would not be seen, or worse, stand on a mine...

He heard a moan coming from his arms as Lucas began to toss.

Ben quickly did a scan, and found a little ditch where he could stop. He walked slowly, making sure that he protected his precious parcel.

He lowered Lucas softly on the hard, cold ground, before doing another scan.

"Ben?" Lucas asked.

Ben smiled as he sat down next to the kid.

"That's my name," Ben joked.

Lucas frowned, not remember too much on what was happening.

"Cap? Kirsten?" Lucas called out.

Ben shook his head slowly with a grin on his face.

"Sorry kid, they are not here," Ben answered.

Lucas gasped out in pain as he tried to sit up.

Ben immediately lowered Lucas back onto the ground.

"Whoa, kid, hold your horses will ya," Ben said.

"Where...where is everyone?" Lucas asked.

"They are still standing guard, but they will be coming soon," Ben answered.

"Then, why are we here?" Lucas asked with a frown.

"Because you need medical help!" Ben said.

Ben watched as Lucas's blue eyes became clouded with anger.

"NO! They need us!"Lucas replied angrily.

"Whoa! I got orders here, and anyway, they will be right behind us," Ben reinsured.

Lucas was boiling with anger.

"How COULD HE! HE might NEED us! It's just a stupid wound!" Lucas snapped.

Ben bit his lip trying to hold the laugh that was trying to escape.

"Lucas, your little wound nearly killed you," Ben said seriously.

"It's still unfair!" Lucas moaned.

Ben shock his head.

"Come on, you ready? We need to get back to Headquarters," Ben asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Lucas said.

Ben nodded and got up and dusted away the dirt from his pants, not that it helped, but it was just a habit that he couldn't get rid of.

He took his gun in his one hand as he offered the other to Lucas.

"I can do it myself," Lucas snapped.

Ben lowered his hand, and watched Lucas with interest.

Lucas saw the smirk on Ben's face. He hated being useless, weak, in pain. He bit his lip hard as he tried to get up.

Ben watched as Lucas raised about an inch before falling back to the ground. His eyes were tightly closed, and he could see the pain.

Lucas bit back the cry as the pain washed over his body. He tried to control his breathing, as with each breath seemed to make the pain ten times worse.

"You ok?" Ben asked worryingly.

Lucas didn't answer; he was just to focused on the pain that he didn't hear the words.

"Luke, you ok buddy?" Ben asked.

After a few seconds, Lucas opened his eyes and glared at Ben.

"I'm fine, and my name is LUCAS!" Lucas snapped.

Ben laughed; he just couldn't help it. Lucas was just one in a million, not even war could tame Lucas, and he was happy about that.

Lucas watched as Ben laugh so hard that tears were running down his face.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing, kid, nothing at all," Ben said with a smile.

Lucas frowned but didn't say anything.

"So, do you need a little help up?" Ben asked once he caught his breath.

Lucas did a quickly nod, as he raised his heavy arm.

"Bud, I think I am going to have to carry you," Ben suggested.

Lucas's mouth dropped, as blood rushed to his face, bringing a nice shade of red to his checks.

"NO!" Lucas said horrified.

Ben chuckled as he watched the reaction.

"Can you walk?" Ben asked.

Lucas bit his lip, as he quickly calculated his options.

"I just need a little help up," Lucas said.

Ben nodded, and knelt down, getting a better grip as he carefully helped Lucas's to his feet. Lucas bit his lip, as the pain became worse.

"Listen; just let me carry you. It will go fast and the faster we get there, the faster we can get help," Ben said.

Lucas looked at Ben, and nodded his head.

"Ok, but if you tell anyone I'll have to kill you," Lucas promised.

Ben laughed and nodded his head.

Ben quickly looked around, making sure that he had everything, and that he could use his gun at the first sign of danger. Then climbed a bit higher than he was, so he could see the surrounding areas, he quickly scanned the area, making sure that there was no one in sight, before returning to Lucas.

"Ok, now stand still," Ben said as he tried to pick Lucas up.

Ben was actually concerned that Lucas hardy weighed a thing, but he knew it was because of the blood loss, and because none of them had that much food.

Ben felt Lucas's bones through the thin clothing, and wondered how much the kid could take.

"You ok?" Ben asked as he heard Lucas's gasp.

"I'm Fine," Lucas said through breaths.

"Ok, it's time to go," Ben said as he started to walk.

Lucas hated being touched, but right then, he felt safer in Ben's arms. He looked at the dark and gloomy trees around them before he lost fight with sleep.

Ben had been walking for a minute before he left Lucas's head roll on his shoulder; he looked down to see that Lucas was a sleep.

"Night, Luke," Ben said softly.

He looked around at the night's sky, there was little light from the stars, but it was just enough for him to see the branches. He moved slowly, afraid of falling or running into a tree, or stepping on a twig.

He wished he knew how everyone else was, he just hoped that they all made it through the night, alive.

With a big sign, he made his way through the path.

o o o o o o o

Nathan heard footsteps coming closer, he used his hand to motion to the others to be still as he heard the bush next to him move as he saw a boot right in front of his face...

o o o o o o o

Ben breathed a sign of relief as he started to recognise the area they were heading to.

"Yes!" Ben said softly.

"We there yet?" Lucas asked in-between yawns.

"Nearly, sleepyhead," Ben answered which earned him a glare.

Ben smiled as he made his way to the area where they had camped a few days ago. It was hidden in-between bushes, which made it easy to hide, but hard to get in and out.

"Luke, we are just going to make a quick pit stop," Ben said as he made his way through the spiky bushes.

"Ou!" Lucas moaned as a branch caught his face.

"Sorry bud, we are nearly there," Ben apologised.

After two minutes of fighting with the bush, they made it into their little camp.

Ben lowered Lucas on the ground near the one bush, which was softer than the others were. As soon as Lucas was safely on the ground, he stretched his aching body.

Sure Lucas was light, but he also had to carry his backpack, and he had walked a few kilometres, combined with the lack of food and sleep, made him tire easy.

"You ok?" Lucas asked as he heard Ben's bones creak as he stood up straight.

"Yeah, just getting old," Ben joked.

Lucas nodded, as he looked at the stars.

"Doesn't that look like a dolphin?" Lucas asked as he traced the outline with his figure.

Ben looked up, and saw the outline.

"Sure looks like one," Ben said as he lay down next to Lucas.

"I always wanted a dolphin," Lucas said softly.

"What would you do with a dolphin?"

"Teach it how to speak," Lucas said seriously.

Ben cracked up laughing, which caused Lucas to look at Ben.

"A talking dolphin, ha ha, that would be the day," Ben joked.

Lucas looked back at the sky.

Ben got up, as he still giggled about the idea of a talking dolphin.

"Why is that so funny?" Lucas asked.

Ben looked at Lucas, and suddenly saw the hurt in Lucas's blue eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with that, just never thought that it could happen," Ben said seriously.

"It could, with the right technology," Lucas answered.

Ben looked at Lucas; he could see the determination in Lucas's eyes.

"Hey kid, when you do make your dream come true, and you become a billionaire, remember me," Ben joked.

Lucas smiled as he looked back at the sky that held a million dreams.

Ben opened his back bag and drew out a water bottle.

"Drink up kid, we better start moving," Ben said as he handed the bottle to Lucas.

Lucas took a little sip, but stopped as it caused a sharp pain in his side.

Ben helped Lucas sit up a bit more to help Lucas breathe.

"Want some more?" Ben asked.

Lucas couldn't speak so he just shock his head.

"Ok, maybe later," Ben said as he lowered Lucas back down.

He took a swig from the bottle, making sure that there would still be some left for the rest of the journey.

"How much longer till we reach Headquarters?" Lucas asked.

"Not that long, It will probably take us till morning," Ben said.

"Can't we rest here?" Lucas asked.

"No, we can't risk it. They are getting closer, and the longer we wait, the worse it is going to get," Ben replied.

Lucas nodded, totally understanding/

Ben stretched one last time before packing the bottle back into his back, as he dropped it back onto the ground.

"Just going to do a quick scan, stay here," Ben said.

"Like I can move," Lucas replied sarcastically.

Ben just smiled as he grabbed his gun as he made his way through the bushes.

He walked slowly, careful of not getting caught by the braches.

Once out the hole, he slowly made his way out, scanning everywhere for anything out the ordinary.

Once he made sure it was safe, he made his way back into the thick bushes.

Lucas heard the bushes moving as something came closer, he silently took a breath, hoping that it was Ben.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"Wat is dit?" The one solider asked.

"Niks," the other replied.

Nathan and the others didn't breath, too afraid that they would be heard. Only Tim knew what they were talking about, so everyone remained in the darkness, wondering if this would be their last.

Nathan could see a boot moved away as the soldiers turned to leave.

They waited till they no longer could hear voices before everyone released their breaths.

"Wow, that was close," Katie said as she took another deep breath of air.

"What did they say Tim?" Nathan asked.

"The one was just suspicious about a sound," Tim informed everyone.

"Ok, I want everyone to lay low; we are going to head back. They should have had evacuated already. It's time for us," Nathan said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. No one wanted to remain on this hell; they wanted to be on friendly lands, they wanted to be at home.

o o o o o o

Lucas signed in relief as he saw Ben reappear.

"Did you miss me?" Lucas joked.

Ben just snorted as he placed the bag on his shoulders. Before helping Lucas to a standing position, before using his arms to lift Lucas up. He knew that it wasn't good to move Lucas, but they were nearly there, just a few more hours of walking.

Ben took a deep breath before he started to make his way through the bushes. Before he made his way onto the path, heading to safety.

0 0 0 0 0

Nathan and the others walked a bit further, when they heard gunshots from a distance.

Nathan moved them off path, into a trench, making it easy to hide, but hard to escape.

"Everyone in, we are spending the night here," Nathan ordered.

Ford nodded and jumped in; helping the others in well Nathan kept watch.

"I want everyone to be on alert, tomorrow we are going home, but we still need to be alert," Nathan said as everyone lay heavily against the ground, catching their breaths, and giving their tired bodies a break.

"I wonder how Ben is?" Katie asked.

"I'm sure they would be half way by now," Nathan said confidently.

No one replied. No one really knew what to expect.

Nathan closed his eyes, praying to the heavens above that he made the right choice. That Lucas and Ben were still alive, and that they were safe. Because if he was wrong, he would have sent them to their deaths. Something that he could never forgive himself with.

O o O o O o O o O

Ben tried to keep his mind on his surroundings, but his body was aching. He wished he could just lay down, just to sleep for a few minutes. But he knew that if he did, it could mean their deaths.

He looked down to see that Lucas was once again, fast a sleep. He could hear Lucas's laboured breath and knew that it was not a good sign. This motivated him to walk faster; hoping that he could reach Headquarters in time, to rescue both Lucas and the others.

He was a man on a mission.

O o O o O o O o O

After five hours, Ben reached the hill that he remembered. They made it.

"Lucas, wake up buddy, we made it," Ben said happily.

Lucas woke up and looked at the hill in front of them.

"Where are we?"

"We made it, just over the hill and we can get help," Ben answered.

Lucas felt to weak to say anything, but he did the next best thing, he smiled.

Ben forgot the pain in his legs, the burning sensation in his feet as he made his way up the sharp climb.

"We made it," Ben said again, trying to believe that they actually made it.

Ben stopped for a second, looking at the best route through the bushes, so that they wouldn't get scratched.

He noticed the path that they had taken when they first landed in the area. He smiled.

He was nearly home.

He made his way through the thick bush, as they made their way up. Up ahead, Ben saw that it was starting to clear up, just a few more branches and they would be seeing their friends, the tent, and the helicopter. Not to mention the amazing taste of the ice-cold beer that was calling Ben's name.

They pushed a branch aside, giving them a bird-eye view of the Field... but what they saw was something not expected, something so frightening that it sent shivers down their spines. With one second, their dreams, and hopes had turned into dust....

O o O o O o O o O

Ha ha ha ha.... And you thought I was going to finish, didn't you. You should have known it was going to be a cliffhanger, and I bet you are all wondering what could have happened? I just have to say that there are still going to be a few chapters, I have a good idea on what is going to happen, so I know where this is heading. And I just have to say that no one will be able to guess what happens...

I'll try to post the next chapter soon, Unfortunately I am writing a four-hour exam on Friday, so there won't be anything this week. Sorry guys.

Till the next chapter....

K


	8. A new day

Disclaimer- I don't own them, maar ek wens ek het!

Notes: sorry for the long wait, again, I had tick-bite-fever, which wasn't fun! But I did manage to write another chapter- yippy!

I just want to say a HUGE thank you to:

Dolphinology- You should know my stories by now, and you know that I love ending off with a cliff-hanger. I will try to write faster this time so that you don't have to wait too long for each chapter. Thank you for your review.

KatKnits00- Bingo! You got it right, I was going to end it off, and let them go home, but then I thought it would be more fun to carry on…Thanks for the review.

Warning, There are going to be some very gory details soon, so somewhere in the middle when you get to a "Z z Z z Z z" sign- all people who can't handle gory details, please stop reading, there will be a short explanation in the next chapter. But it's not that bad, but better to be safe than sorry.

O o O o O o O o

Chapter Eight

Nathan woke with a fright as he saw how light the sky was becoming; he looked around to see that everyone was fast asleep, which was very bad.

He looked at the sky again, and guessed that it was near three, maybe four o'clock in the morning, which meant that they had about six hours sleep.

Nathan stood up quietly, not wanting to wake anyone yet. He lifted his head up slowly, hoping that his head wouldn't be blown off.

He stopped as soon as he could see the surrounding area, he looked around, and much to his surprise, there was nothing out of place.

The woods were quiet, too quiet. It was an eerily silence. Nathan looked around again, there were no movements.

No little creature, no wind, nothing.

Nathan felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand up as a cold shiver went down his spine.

Something was wrong, something was not right, he could feel it.

Nathan didn't have time to duck as he heard a loud band, followed by dirt flying into his eyes as a bullet hit the ground right near his face.

He immediately fell to the ground as his hands went straight for his burning eyes.

The others jerked awake as they heard the gun firer followed by a loud thud right next to them.

They turned to see their Captain holding his eyes.

"Captain!" Kirsten cried as she made her way to him on her hands and knees.

Ford and the others quickly reached for their guns, ready for the fight they knew was going to happen.

"Ugh!" Nathan cried as he tried to open his eyes.

Kirsten knelt before Nathan; she moved his hands away from his eyes.

"Nathan, stay calm. And don't touch your eyes!" Kirsten warned.

Nathan nodded as he lowered his hands.

Kirsten looked at Nathan's wounded eyes with concern. She quickly tore a piece of her shirt before opening her canteen. She wet the torn cloth just so that it was damp, before she started to wipe away the dirt around his eyes.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Nathan asked in fear.

"You weren't hit, but it looks like some dirt went in your eyes. Just sit still for a bit while I clean you up," Kirsten said.

Nathan signed as he felt the cool cloth against his burning eyes.

O o O o O o O

Ford immediately took over from the injured Captain. He looked at Tim, Miguel and Katie. He was responsible for their safety. He winced as he heard another shot going off, followed by the flying dirt as the bullet hit right above their heads.

"Stay down, we have to wait till they stop shooting at us," Ford said softly.

Everyone nodded as they tightened their grips on their guns, each hoping that they will survive.

Tim closed his eyes as dirt came falling on top of him, covering ever inch of his upper body.

Katie winced as she heard another shot, this time, it was coming closer.

Ford realized that they had to do something, because they would be sitting ducks if the enemy came any closer.

"On my mark, we shoot," Ford ordered.

Miguel closed his eyes and sent a silent pray.

Ford looked at each person face; he could see the fear in their eyes. He couldn't blame them; he knew that the chances of getting killed had just gotten higher.

"You are all very brave, it's been an honor," Ford said quietly.

"It's been an honor Sir," Katie said.

"On my mark," Ford said loudly.

Everyone turned to face the sand wall, as they prepared themselves.

Ford listened to the shooting; he heard that there was a three second gap between every two minutes.

Ford mentally counted, waiting for the best possible moment, knowing that if he said it too soon, it would mean their deaths.

"NOW!" Ford yelled.

Wasting no time, everyone stood up, raising their guns and fired. They didn't wait to spot the enemy, knowing that every second counted.

"DOWN!" Ford yelled.

Everyone dropped to the ground.

Ford did a quick scan over his friends.

"Anyone hurt?" Ford asked.

O o O o O o O o O

Kirsten blocked out everything in the background, focusing all her attention on her patient.

She had used the cloth to wipe most of the dirt away from Nathan's eyes, but what scared her, was the fact that the bullet must have impacted on the ground very close to his face.

The dirt had hit his face with such a force that it could have damaged his eyes, and that is what Kirsten feared most.

Nathan's face had scratches all around his face, they were tiny, but it still worried her.

"How do your eyes feel?" Kirsten asked.

"They are ok, they sting a bit," Nathan answered.

Kirsten didn't say anything, as she carried on to wipe away the dirt, and little patches of blood.

She turned back to his eyes.

"Nathan, when I tell you I want you to open your eyes, I need to wash them out, do you understand?" Kirsten said.

"Yes,"

Kirsten smiled as she got her canteen ready, with one hand she held the canteen, the other she used to hold Nathan's jaw.

"Open your eyes," Kirsten said.

Just as Nathan's burning eyes opened, Kirsten poured some water in each one, forcing his eyes to close again.

"Ouch!" Nathan moaned.

Kirsten just smiled as she lowered the canteen. She tore another piece of her shirt to wipe away the muddy trails on his check.

"There, all better," Kirsten said.

Nathan's eyes fluttered open, at first everything was blurry, but soon everything came into focus.

"How are your eyes?" Kirsten asked.

"Better, thank you," Nathan said with a smile.

O o O o O o O

"No, we are fine, Sir," Katie answered.

Tim, Miguel, Katie and Ford each signed a sign of relief. A small smile came to their faces when they realized that they had survived. For now.

O o O o O o O

Ben didn't know what to do.

Within seconds all his hopes, his dreams had broken into a million pieces. He heard the sharp intake from Lucas, but he knew why.

Ben knew he should turn back, to make his way back to the others, but he just could not move. His body just did not want to respond. His eyes just could not leave the horrific sight before him.

Z z Z z Z z Z z

There before them, was total destruction. The field that they knew, was no more. The ground was littered with pieces of burning metal and pieces of body parts; the grass was socked in blood.

Blood, which was once the life force of their friends.

"no," Lucas said barely above a whisper.

Ben knew the feeling.

Sure he was a solider, sure he was trained. Trained to withstand days without food and water, trained to survive days with aching bodies, trained to shoot, to sneak around without making a sound. But nothing, nothing could prepare them for the constants fear, the loud shooting, or the deafening silence. Nothing could prepare them to watch their friends being blown up in front of their eyes. Nor could they be trained to get used to the smell of decomposing bodies, or the reeking smell of blood and death that seemed to float in the air.

Yet, nothing could have prepared them for the hopelessness of defeat.

Ben's eyes searched the bloody field, their tanks were still burning, the Admiral's tent was nothing more than ash, and their only way home, was in flames.

"Ben, the helicopter, it's ….it's in flames!" Lucas said in horror.

Ben knew. Their base was destroyed. Their only way home was gone. They were trapped. Trapped on enemy land.

Lucas looked around in total despair, he looked at the ground beneath them, and it was all covered in their friend's blood. He saw their broken bodies; he saw the torn bloodied uniform.

"Ben, I'm gonna be sick," Lucas gasped.

Ben immediately lowered his friend down, just in time as Lucas threw up.

Ben gentle rubbed Lucas's back as Lucas lost the precious little liquid he had.

"Ou!" Lucas moaned as the pain in his stomach grew.

Ben knew that it had to hurt, and now, there was nothing that he could give Lucas. All the medicine was destroyed. That hit Ben the hardest; there was nothing that he could do to easy Lucas's pain.

"You okay bud?" Ben asked.

Lucas moaned as he rolled back onto his back.

Ben saw the pain-filled eyes, against the pale face.

"What we going to do Ben?" Lucas asked barely above a whisper.

Ben looked back at the battle ground below, and knew that it wasn't worth going down. Everything was destroyed.

The only thing they could do was to head back to Nathan and the others.

Ben forced a smile on his face as he looked back at his younger friend.

"We go to the Cap, he'll know what to do," Ben said honestly.

Lucas just nodded.

"Come bud, let's go, I'm sure Kirsten is just dying to see you again," Ben joked.

Lucas smiled.

Leave it to Ben to see the light, even in the darkest hour.

Ben started to raise Lucas when they heard a twig snap behind them. Ben dropped Lucas and grabbed his gun as he turned to be faced with a gun to his head.

Lucas and Ben looked in horror as they saw an enemy solider next to them.

He had dark brown hair, evil green eyes, with a smirk on his face. He wore his enemy dark blue uniform.

"Kyk wat ek het!" He yelled.

Ben didn't dare to move as the gun was pointed at his forehead. He didn't have to move to know that more enemy soldiers were coming, he could hear them coming through the thick bushes.

He silently cursed himself for taking to much time to stare at the dead. He knew that he was trained to forget the dead and focus on the living, because in the war, if you focused to much time on the dead, it would mean your death.

He silently cursed himself again because, he had not only signed his death, but Lucas's as well.

His only pray was that their deaths would be quick and painless, and that Nathan would forgive him, someday.

Ben stared at the man before him, trying not to show his fear. He would die as a solider.

"Waar is die anders?" The man asked.

Ben had no idea what the man had asked.

"I don't understand," Ben answered.

The man turned to his fellow soldiers.

"Wat moet ek doen met hulle?" he asked them.

"Vat hulle met ons," the one replied.

The man nodded and turned his focus back to Ben.

"Drop your weapon," He ordered.

Ben released his grip on his gun, allowing it to drop to the ground.

"Pick up the boy," The man ordered.

Ben slowly turned around and looked at the dirty glare Lucas was giving the man.

"Let's get you up," Ben said softly as helped Lucas up a bit before picking him up completely.

The man kept his weapon trained on Ben as he used his head to point to the direction he wanted them to walk in.

"Go!" the man spat.

Ben slowly walked past the man as he started to walk.

As he walked he saw five other enemy soldiers, who were all pointing at him.

"Looks like we get to see their base," Ben joked.

Lucas just snorted in response.

Ben and Lucas both knew there was no escape now. They were heading towards their deaths. They were going to die on enemy lands. Never to return to their families again.

O o O o O o O o O

I bet you didn't expect that one. I guess you are wondering if Nathan and the others will be able to save Ben and Lucas. OR will something happen and Ben and Lucas will be freed? Well, the answer to these questions will be in the next chapter. Till then.

K


	9. When will this end

_Disclaimer: don't own them, not making any money from this...._

_Notes: Good news for all, I got a Beta Reader- so that means, no more mistakes! yippy. _

_I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews:_

_kbandy-Thanks for the message, I see that you have a few questions. I can't give out any clues, yet, but don't worry, everything will be answered. And, well, there are going to be a lot more chapters than I originally thought, so it's still going to be a while before this story finishes. Hope you enjoy!_

_KatKnits00-Thanks for all your help, you are a life-saver!_

_dolphinology - Evil aren't I?? I was going to make Nathan blind, but then thought against it, for now. But hey, it's still early, so you never know what could happen._

_Oh, and the language,( sorry I knew I was forgetting something). It is Afrikaans, my first language, I didn't know any other language. At the end of every chapter, I will translate the words._

_Della -Howzit! I know, I know, I should really stop with the "What's going to happen next" endings... Glad to hear that you like my story, do hope that you will carry on reading. Thanks for the review._

_For all those, that took my advice and left out the last part of the story: Ben and Lucas looked below, and to their horror, they saw total destruction. Headquarters was no more. Everything was destroyed. As they looked down on the field, they didn't notice soldiers behind them....._

_Ben heard a noise behind him, but before he could react, there was a gun pointed to his head. Thus, leading to their capture._

_Now on to the story:_

O o O o O

Ben turned around as he heard a bush move from the side. He didn't have time to react as he felt a blinding sharp pain that sent him to the ground unconscious.

o o o o o

Tim winced as a bullet hit very close to his head, sending dirt flying on him. He was hating every minute of this. He wished he was home with his family.

To be able to read the boring old newspaper, to sit in a huge library and just read books.

But, here he was, covered in mud, tired, cold, hungry, and scared.

Nathan wiped his eyes again, wishing the irritation would stop. He could see, but his vision was a bit blurry. He was scared. He knew that if he couldn't see, he would have to give up his command. He just couldn't do that, they were already two men down, and their spirits were low. If he had to admit that he couldn't see clearly, it would be the final blow.

He had to be strong.

Kirsten was watching as Nathan wiped his red eyes again. She had a bad feeling that there was something wrong with his eyes. But she knew that the stubborn fool wouldn't say anything until it became much worse.

She silently sent a few curses his way, but in her heart she knew that he was putting up a strong front to protect the others. She just hoped that it wouldn't cost him his sight.

Ford silently counted for the gap, where they would have to stand up and shoot. He just prayed that he was right.

_Three..._

Two...

"Get ready," Ford said to the others.

Everyone took a deep breath as they got ready.

One....

"Now!" Ford yelled.

Everyone stood up and immediately started to shoot, praying that they would hit the enemy.

Tim watched in horror as an enemy solider fell, a few feet away from him, dead on the bloody ground.

He had just killed a man.

His first.

Tim was so caught up in his living nightmare that he failed to see that the others had dropped down, back to safety.

"TIM!" Katie screamed as she watched Tim being knocked to the ground by an invisible force.

Kirsten turned to see Tim being thrown roughly to the ground. She grabbed her bag quickly as she made her way to the fallen body.

Katie didn't move, she just couldn't believe what was happening. She just couldn't believe the fact that they were losing. First Lucas, now Tim!

Her world was slowly falling apart, and the man who always made her feel safe, was miles away.

Ford was shocked. He just couldn't believe it. No one fell under his command. No one.

Yet, there was Tim, lying on the ground.

Miguel loosened his grip on his rifle, using his one hand to reach for the cross that hung on his silver necklace.

He silently prayed for mercy.

Tim didn't know what was happening. He remembered watching the man he shot, fall dead onto the hard, unforgiving ground. Blood splattered all around the prone body...

Next thing he knew, he was falling to the ground.

Kirsten quickly reached the pale, unmoving body. She quickly checked for a pulse.

"He's alive," She said in relief.

"Thank you," Katie said as she released the breath she was holding.

Kirsten didn't hear the words of thanks as she searched for the wound....

00000

In the middle of a dark, cold, small room, two figures hung limply from their chains.

Their arms were chained tightly above their heads, forcing them to hang inches from the ground. The chains cut deeply into their bare wrists, which were taking all the weight.

Ben's eyes slowly began to flutter open. He squinted, trying to see something, but all he saw was darkness.

He felt something covering his face, he wanted to move it, but his hands didn't want to obey. His mind was too foggy to realize that something wasn't right. All he knew was that sleep was calling his name.

Slowly Ben closed his eyes and sleep returned to him.

But what he failed to see, was that something smiled…

o o o o

_And, you know what that means....yip, another cliff-hanger. Sorry this was short, but I shall make it up in the next one, which will be longer._

_Till then,_

_K_


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: Anyone you don't know belongs to me, but, sadly, I do not own the Seaquest or the crew...

Notes: I just want to thank Kathy, you are a miracle worker, for all her hard work.

And I want to thank everyone who reviewed:

Della-Howzit, I happy that you can still act civil. Don't worry, I'm cutting my story shorter, so there will only be a few more chapters. So that means, only a few more cliff-hangers. Thanks again for the review.

Mariel3- Wow, thanks so much for the review. I'm very happy that you are enjoying this story. Don't worry, I shall finish this story, so don't worry, it just might take a while. Hope you enjoy

Imsorad- I'm glad that you liked my little twist, and you though it was safe for everyone....be afraid, I still got a few more ideas on what to do to everyone. As for Tim.... you just have to wait to see...

kbandy- yeah, I got a thing for cliff-hangers, what can I say. Besides thanks for still reading. Only a few more chapters left, so you find out soon about what's going to happen to Lucas, and to everyone else.

Dolphinology- I love to do the unexpected, and I wanted to do something that no one else has done, as for coming up with the ideas- I have no idea where these ideas come from, they just come to me. Scary I know. Anyway thanks for the review, hope your still enjoying these story.

o o o

Chapter ten

o o o

His arms ached, it felt as if they were slowly being pulled from their sockets. He opened his eyes to see darkness; he tried to move his head only to discover that he had a bag over his head.

Suddenly feeling very claustrophobic his breathing became louder as he tried to remove the bag.

What was worse was the fact that his arms were tied above his head, making it impossible to remove it.

Frustrated. He gave up.

He was curious as to how far above the ground he was hanging, so he stretched his leg stopping when his big toe touched the ground. He stretched a bit more, and he managed to stand on his toes, releasing some of the pressure from his aching wrists.

After a few minutes of trying to get his thoughts together, he started to listen, trying to figure out where he was.

That's when he heard the noise coming from his left. Not knowing if it was Lucas, he decided not to take the chance.

"Ek weet jy is wakker," a voice spoke from the darkness.

o o o

Kirsten found a patch of blood on Tim's right shoulder.

"Dam it," She swore saw it.

Nathan looked at Kirsten and knew she would need help. He began to crawl making his past his team. He stopped when he reached Jonathan Ford.

"It wasn't your fault," Nathan said as he crawled passed.

Ford nodded, and smiled gratefully.

He turned his attention back to the others.

"Load weapons," He ordered.

Miguel, Katie and Ford all reloaded their weapons.

"Remember, one shot, one kill," Ford said as he restated the sharpshooter's code.

Katie and Miguel nodded.

Ford closed his eyes, and once again found himself focusing on the shooting, waiting for that gap.

o o o

Nathan finally made it to where Tim lay; he looked at Kirsten who was looking at the wound.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Lift him up, I need to see if the bullet is still in," Kirsten instructed.

Nathan nodded and sat down near Tim, carefully lifting up the motionless body. He looked at Tim's shirt to see a patch of blood.

"Bullet went through," Nathan said in relief.

Kirsten nodded.

"That's good, it's just a matter of stitching him up. Nathan I need you to help me remove his top," Kirsten said.

Nathan nodded, and lifted Tim's upper body, while Kirsten began to unbutton the shirt.

Nathan began to laugh which made Kirsten to look up.

"What's wrong?" Kirsten asked

"Nothing, just that fact that in the past few days you have unbuttoned two of my men," Nathan joked.

Kirsten shook her head.

"Honestly Nathan, you do choose the worse times to make jokes," She scolded.

Nathan just kept on smiling as Kirsten finished unbuttoning Tim.

"Let Tim lean on me while you pull the top off," Kirsten instructed.

Nathan nodded and slowly brought Tim's upper body up right, before gently releasing his grip on Tim. Kirsten had Tim leaning against her, with his head on her shoulder, as Nathan moved Tim's arms to remove the top.

Once done, Nathan quickly placed a clean top on the ground, before moving Tim off Kirsten, and gently laying Tim on the clean shirt.

"Good, now I'll patch this side first, then we can move on to his back," Kirsten explained.

"What else must I do?" Nathan asked.

"Be prepared, Tim might wake up when I'm patching him up, and I need you to hold him down if he does," Kirsten said.

Nathan nodded.

"Ok, here it goes," Kirsten, said as she picked up her needle.

o o o

Ford looked at the remaining soldiers, who were looking at him.

"Ready, we go in three," Ford said.

Everyone got ready, as they silently counted.

"Now," Ford said as he stood up and fired.

0 0 0

Ben stopped struggling when he heard the voice. He knew it was to late to act dead, so he tried to face the person.

"Can you please take off my mask?" Ben asked.

Ben knew it wasn't the best of questions, but at that moment he just wanted that hood off.

He heard someone walking up to him; he couldn't help it as his body stiffened, waiting for the strike that was bound to happen.

Ben kept on waiting for the strike, but after a few seconds, nothing happened.

Ben knew that he should be happy, but at that moment, he was getting frustrated. His arms were killing him; the hood was suffocating, and now this. He normally wasn't the person who got angry without reason. But after months of fighting, lack of food, lack of sleep, and a headache, which was forming, he was losing his cool.

"Jy mors jou tyd, " the voice said.

"I don't understand you!" Ben snapped.

"So I have to speak your language, so that you understand?" the man asked.

Ben didn't say anything.

The man pulled the hood from Ben's face.

Ben's eyes shut close, as the light blinded him. He slowly began to open them trying to get used to the light before he opened them any wider.

He looked around the room. He saw that he was hanging in the middle of the room. It was a small room, no windows, just the one door. He looked to his left, and he felt ill.

There, hanging next to him, was Lucas.

His eyes couldn't leave the sad site before him.

"He's dead," the man said with amazement.

Ben felt all the blood drain from his face as he looked at the motionless body.

"No," he said barely above a whisper.

Ben turned to the man on his right.

He was in his early thirties, short brown hair, with hard, cold green eyes. He wore brown pants, with a green top. He was medium built, but very masculine.

Before Ben could speak, he heard a soft moan coming from his left. He turned to see Lucas starting to stir.

He felt his anger boil as he turned to the man.

The man just laughed.

"Your sick," Ben spat.

The man just smiled, as he walked up to Ben, and grabbed Ben's hair, forcing Ben to look up.

"And your dead," he whispered.

o o o

End of Chapter ten.

Before I forget, the translation is:

Ek weet jy is wakker- I know you are awake

Jy mors jou tyd- you wasting your time.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never have, never will....

****

Notes: I'm so, so, sorry about the very long wait. Life just got way to hectic, but I'm back!!! Good news people, the next chapter is the last chapter!! So yip, the next chapter is going to be a very long, dramatic, action/adventure, tragic... well, I'm already on page six and I'm almost half way, so the next one is going to be, hopefully, one of the best chapters.

****

Thank you to:

Della- hello again, I'm so sorry about the long delay. I'm glad that you are enjoying my tale, and I can see that you hate the cliffhangers... hope you like this chapter.

Mariel3- Thank you so much for the review, Sorry for the long wait. I'm very happy that you can picture the settings- that was one of my fears, that I couldn't describe the settings well enough.

imsorad- I'm so sorry that this is late. I really hope that you will like the rest of the story, thanks for the review.

kbandy- hi, sorry for the long delay, hope you like this chapter.

kgriffin- I so agree, I loved watching Lucas and Ben! but I also liked the relationship between all of them. That's why I wanted to write this story, to see how they would be friends, and so Ford could relax more!!! But ya, I hope you like the rest of the story.

Nell- hey, thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Vampy- Oops, I translated but forgot to tell you what language it is. It's Afrikaans, if you want to know more about Afrikaans, feel free to ask. Sorry for the long delay, hope you enjoy.

Darkness Amber- the last chapter should interest you, it's got loads of action/hurt and stuff like that. Then you will see who wins... if my computer doesn't die on me, the next chapter will be out next week.

dolphinology- Thanks for reminding me to do those translations. I knew I was forgetting something. Hope you like this chapter

o o o

Chapter 10

o o o

Ben looked at the man and shook his head. He just couldn't believe how quickly everything went wrong.

Sure there was always wars, but after five World Wars he would have thought people would have realised that there was nothing to gain from war, only grief, and pain.

The last war was in the year 2010, millions were killed. Homes were destroyed, Families were split apart. All because of a fight for land...

The world had changed, because of global warming in the 20th century, water covered up 90 per cent of the land, forcing people to live under the water.

Lucky for them that they had the technology to do that.

But once again, the worsted part of human nature came out again. Greed. People became greedy, trying to take up most part of the ocean, forcing people to go up world where there wasn't any space.

A war for peace began. A war against the UEO and the Alliance Freedom.

They had wars underneath the water, causing much damage to their underwater cities. Billions were killed.

A few years went by, and still the fighting continued. Homes were destroyed, cities were flooded... Chaos filled the waters as families separated in a race to reach the surface. Their only chance of survival.

Then war for land begun.

And here they were, fighting on land, for land. Because of all their fighting, much of the high technology had been destroyed, forcing them to live with primitive twentieth century technology.

Two small pieces of land were safe for people to live on.

Ben looked at the man again.

"I know I'm dead, but I'm going to make damn sure that I send you to hell first," Ben promised.

The man smiled.

"We shall see, we shall see," The man replied evilly.

o o o

Ford counted, there were only six guns firing. That meant, that there were only six more enemy soldiers in their way.

"There's about six of them, we take them out, we get home," Ford said quietly.

"Two each," Katie said with a smile.

"Oh yeah!" Miguel said happily.

"Don't drop your guard! there still might be snipers," Ford warned.

Katie and Miguel nodded. They knew that they would only be safe, when they were home.

"There's a gap every ten seconds, the next ten, we shoot. Remember.." Ford was interrupted.

"...One shot..." Katie continued.

"...one kill," Miguel concluded.

Ford smiled and shook his head. They had spent way to much time together. Over the past month, they had become family. Everyone knows that you form a bond with the person that has to watch your back, but this bond was special. He had been in many teams, but this was different. They had become a family. Nathan the father, Kirsten the mother, Katie the sister, Ben the five year old brother, Tim the geek brother, Miguel as the cool brother, Him as the oldest brother and Lucas...while, Lucas was the youngest.

Because of this odd bond/relationship, ranks didn't really play a huge factor. They were much more open than they were supposed to be like with Ben teasing Lucas, or them all playing poker.

If anyone would have to find out the truth, he would deny it, or would say that he disapproved of it. But, to be honest, he like it that way. It was one way to release the pressure from all the stress and fear.

He just prayed that he wouldn't lose any of them. He wouldn't know what to do.

His eyes wondered over to the pale from on the ground just a few metres from him. He would never admit it, but he was worried.

When he first saw Tim, he thought that Tim wouldn't last the day. But he did. Tim had the courage of a real solider, bravely too. Ford just prayed that Tim had enough strength to hold on.

With a new determination, Ford loaded his gun, ready to shoot, so that they could go home.

"Ready," Ford spoke.

"On three, sir," Katie answered.

They all got ready, waiting for that final second before they had to shoot.

o o o

Tim groaned as Kirsten pulled too tightly on the one stitch.

"Sorry," She said softly.

Nathan watched as Kirsten continued to stitch up the wound, as he applied pressure on the other one.

"Will he be ok?" Nathan asked silently.

Kirsten didn't look up as she continued to stitch.

"He's still out, a fever is already starting, I don't know Nathan," Kirsten replied honestly.

Nathan cursed the war again.

He looked up as he watched Miguel, Katie and Ford raise from the ground just high enough so that they could shoot.

Six shoots were fired.

Nathan watched as they fell to the ground, hiding from any bullets that might come their way.

Nathan listened, waiting for the shooting to continue. But it never did.

o o o

Ford still crouched down, not knowing if they were just waiting for them to stand up, or if they were dead.

He looked at Katie and Miguel who shrugged in response.

Ford knew that someone would have to stand to see if anyone would shoot, but that meant being shot. And, well, he liked his body was it was.

"Miguel, you still got that stupid cap of yours?" Ford asked.

"Hey!" Miguel said in defence.

Ford just glared at Miguel.

Miguel spoke something in a different language as he took out his beloved cap from his backpack.

Katie just smiled as she heard the moaning, she didn't know what Miguel actually said, but she knew it wasn't a compliment.

Miguel just glared back at Ford as he handed over his precious cap.

"What are you going to do with it?" Miguel asked as he watched Ford tying it to some string.

"You'll see," Ford said with a grin.

Miguel watched in horror as Ford placed the cap on his gun. Suddenly he knew what was going to happen.

"NO!" Miguel cried out as Ford lifted the gun, just high enough so that the cap showed.

Everyone waited for the bullets to hit, but there was nothing.

Silence.

Ford lowered his gun and untied the cap from the weapon.

"Thanks," Ford said as he handed over the cap.

"You were lucky that there were no bullets!" Miguel threaten.

Ford knew that Miguel was not really angry. Ford smiled when he first found the cap in Miguel's pack. It was a present that one woman had given him for good luck.

It was just something that helped relieve the stress and fear.

Ford took a deep breath, as he slowly began to stand. He stood up, just high enough for him to have a look around.

o o o

"Nathan, help me, I need to patch the other side," Kirsten asked.

Nathan nodded as he helped turn Tim just enough so that Kirsten could see the exit wound.

Nathan winced as he saw the anger wound.

Kirsten poured a bit of whiskey onto a small piece of cloth. She placed the small piece of cloth onto the wound, trying to clean it the best she could.

Tim groaned but remained unconscious.

A small blessing.

Kirsten cleaned the wound the best she could, before she got the needle ready.

One down, one to go.

She just prayed this would be the last wound she would have to patch up. She just wanted to go home, and forget this war every happened. But she knew that it was no use in denying it.

Anyone who returned from war was never the same. She knew it was going to be hard to live with what they had seen, to live with what they were forced to do.

With a heavy sign, she went back to her work.

o o o

Ford stood up a little bit higher, and shut his eyes as he waited for the bullets to hit.

But it never did.

He opened his eyes, looking around the area. There was no one around. They had made it. He didn't know if it was the because of the shock, or the feeling of unbelief that caused his to start laughing.

Katie and Miguel frowned as they heard Ford laughing.

"You don't think they attacked his with a poisonous gas or something?" Miguel asked.

Katie didn't know, so she slowly stood up, and looked at Ford with questioning eyes.

"We made it," Ford said happily.

Katie looked around the area.

She looked at the bloodied ground, then to the crippled trees, she noticed the dead bodies, but no one shooting at her.

They had made it.

o o o

Nathan noticed that Ford and Katie were standing. He signed in relief.

"Kirsten, how long till we can move Tim?" he asked.

"I would wait a day," Kirsten replied as she finished with the last stitch.

"Damn! and if we move him now?"

Kirsten looked at Nathan, then to where Ford and Katie stood.

"We made it?" She asked in disbelief.

"That's why we need to move now, if we wait, more will come," Nathan replied seriously.

Kirsten looked at Tim, she didn't like the idea of moving him, but the sooner they move, the sooner he could get real treatment.

She looked up to Nathan.

"We need to move slowly, but I think we will be able to move him," Kirsten replied tiredly.

"We are nearly home, Kirsten, we are nearly home," Nathan said happily.

o o o

Ben kept his glare on the man, making sure that the guy would not see any fear. The man just stood there, by the wall, half hidden in darkness. Ben didn't know what the guy was waiting for, he just prayed for a quick death, or even better, a chance to escape.

He didn't know what the guys name was, but since he had time, he named the man, John, because all unknown dead males were called John Doe, so it just seemed fitting. He heard a moan, he turned to see Lucas's head moving from side to side. He looked back at the man with pure hatred.

"Release him, he's not a threat," Ben pleaded.

John didn't move, didn't speak, totally ignoring the plead.

"He's just a kid!" Ben begged.

"Then why is he here? why does he fight?" John asked.

"Because he was young and stupid," Ben answered.

"Then he must face the punishments," John replied.

Before Ben could respond the door flew open.

Ben tightly shut his eyes, blocking them from the blinding light.

He heard heavy footsteps walking up to him, but he didn't dare try to open his eyes.

"Dis amper tyd," the stranger spoke.

Ben heard the new man's voice, he could tell that the man was older and was in a higher rank, because he could hear the almost commanding tone.

"Wat moet ek doen?" John asked.

"Niks," the stranger answered.

"Wat sal met hulle gebeur?" John asked.

Ben heard the stranger laugh, which sent a shiver down his spine. It was so cold, so heartless.

"Jy sal sien," the stranger said evilly.

Ben opened his eyes slowly, waiting for them to adjust to the brightness.

He turned to face the stranger, but the light made it difficult to see the man's face, but he guess that the man was in his fifties, he was a short man, rather on the plump side. He wore black pants, with, what looked like, a navy top.

Ben eyed the man suspiciously, wishing that he could understand the language.

He watched as the man moved away from him, moving to his side.

"NO!" Ben yelled as he saw the man moving to where Lucas hung.

The stranger looked at Ben, then to Lucas.

Ben felt his heart stop when he saw the evil grin, as his heartless brown eyes eyed Lucas.

"You touch him, and I swear that it will be your last," Ben threatened.

The man grabbed a handful of Lucas's hair, forcing Lucas's head up.

"Ou," Lucas moaned.

Lucas's eyes opened half way, as he tried to seeing what was happening.

"LET HIM GO!" Ben yelled as he saw the pain in Lucas's eyes.

"Hoekom?" the man asked, in almost challenging way.

"He's just a kid!" Ben said in a lethal tone.

"A kid in a war, your government must be desperate," the man joked.

"Just, please, let him go," Ben begged.

The man snarled as he backhanded Lucas's cheek as he released his hair.

"NO!" Ben yelled as he saw Lucas's head snap to the side.

Ben saw a red handprint appear on Lucas's pale cheek.

Ben glared daggers at the man.

"You are going to pay for that," Ben promised.

The man turned to John.

"Hy is nie 'n kind nie, hy is 'n soldaat!" the man said angrily as he left the room.

Ben watched as John closed the door behind the man, as they both left the room, leaving Ben and Lucas alone.

Ben quickly turned to see his friend.

"Luke, buddy, you ok?" Ben asked.

Lucas didn't reply, his eyes were open, but only halfway, as if he'd tried to drift off to sleep, but forgot in the middle just how.

"Lucas?" Ben asked worriedly.

Silence.

"Lucas, can you hear me? Come on buddy, wake up!" Ben encouraged the teen.

"Ben?" Lucas asked softly.

Ben breathed out a sign of relief when he heard the voice.

"Yeah, it's me, you ok?" Ben asked.

"What hit me?" Lucas asked tiredly.

"A dead man, that's who," Ben said in a lethal tone.

"Why am I hanging?"

"While, we got caught, but hey, think of it this way, at least we get a chance to hangout," Ben joked.

Lucas snorted, but moaned as the action caused the pain to grow.

"Sorry kid," Ben apologised as he knew that he caused the pain.

Lucas looked around the small dark room with emotionless eyes.

"How we getting out of here?"

"I haven't figured out that part yet, but I'll think of something," Ben promised.

"We're doomed," Lucas replied tiredly.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked curiously.

"You thinking, could get dangerous," Lucas teased.

Ben's mouth dropped, he just couldn't believe it.

"Ouch! that hurts, I think somebody better come and check for blood, because I don't think that dagger in my back is in a little bit to deep!" Ben said in disbelief.

Lucas just smiled an innocent smile as he looked at Ben through his half closed eyes, just to tired to do anything.

"Well, Mr. 'I'm better than thou', why don't you come up with a plan," Ben suggested sarcastically.

"To... tired," Lucas answered with a yawn.

"Oh, yeah, good excuse," Ben joked.

Ben noticed that Lucas's eyes were finally closed, as Lucas fell a sleep.

"Thank you," Ben said in relief as he looked up at the ceiling.

He wouldn't admit it, but seeing Lucas's eyes half open gave him the creeps. But he was so happy that he got to speak to Lucas.

Within those few minutes Ben felt more relaxed, and more importantly, more determined to escape, but not without a little payback.

o o o

__

To be continued...

Translations:

Dis amper tyd- It's nearly time

Wat moet ek doen- What must I do

Niks- Nothing

Wat sal met hulle gebeur?- What's going to happen to them

Jy sal sien- You will see

Hoekom?- why

Hy is nie 'n kind nie, hy is 'n soldaat- He is not a child, he is a soldier


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: don't own them

Notes: Well, this is the last chapter on War. I just want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. Thank you for being patient during for all the delays, and for encouraging me. You all deserve medals. Thank you!

AcaciaJules Yip, I did that for a reason. Everything is explained so don't worry. Hope you like it.

Kbandy- Thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm sorry for the long delays, I hope that you will like the end.

Dolphinology I thought it would be different to have more interaction between the crew. Thanks for reminding me about the translations- I've added it at the end J

Vampy  Hope you like what I did. And, yes, Ben and Lucas are still with us! I could never forget about them.

Mariel3 Thanks for the review, I'm happy to hear you like the humour. I thought it would lighten up the story.

Darkness Amber- I'm glad you liked that line. It's Afrikaans. Sorry for the long delay. Hope you like the ending.

Kgriffen Sorry for the long delayagain. See, I finished it! Yippy, but it's sad in a way. Thanks for the review.

Now on to the last chapter... 

o o o

Chapter twelve

O 0 o

Kirsten watched in uneasiness as Ford slowly picked Tim up, holding him in a fireman's grip. Once Ford knew that he could carry the weight, he nodded to Nathan.

Alright, Katie, I want you to take lead, Ford, you follow, Kirsten you follow Ford. Now I want you to move slowly, Katie, I need you to make sure the path is clear, any uncertainty you stop, Nathan explained.

Yes sir, Katie answered.

Alright people, lets go, Nathan said as he began to follow.

O o o

Ben groaned when he opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was still trapped in the same room. Silently cursing himself for falling asleep, he turned slightly to see that Lucas was still asleep.

Ben winced as his arms ached from the usual punishment. He looked up to see that chains, which were keeping him up, were connected to the ceiling. He tried to see if there were any weakness, but there were none.

Sighing, he looked around the room again but there was no way out besides the door, which was not a possibility.

He looked around once more in sight disappointment. But no matter what, he was going to escape, and he was going to get a little payback. He owed it to Katie, Nathan, and Lucas.

Even if it was the last thing he did.

O o o

Kirsten winced when a branch caught her arm; she looked down to see that there were three scratches, two which were deep enough for it to bleed. She knew, as a doctor, that she should stop and clean the wound, but as a soldier she knew that if she stopped that could mean the difference between staying alive and the lives of her team.

She looked before her to see that, even though Ford was a strong soldier, he was battling.

She stopped for a second, quickly turning to Nathan, know nodded in response.

Take a five minute break, Nathan said loud enough for Katie to hear.

Sir, I'll do a sweep while you rest, Katie offered.

Thank you, Nathan said as he watched Katie disappear into the bushes.

Ford, with the help of Kirsten, carefully laid Tim onto the ground.

Kirsten quickly checked his condition as Ford sat down heavily, thankful for the break.

How is he doing? Nathan asked.

Fever starting, not bad yet, but this move is taking a lot out of him, Kirsten said softly as she stroked Tim's forehead.

The pace that we are going, we will only get there tomorrow night, do you think he will be able to handle it? Nathan asked as he scanned the area.

Kirsten looked at Tim, then to Ford, as she thought about the options.

As a doctor, I disagree on moving Tim, but then again, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get more medical assistance. As a medical soldier, I know the risks, and staying here isn't an option, Kirsten explained.

Nathan nodded, understanding that Kirsten was in a difficult position.

We will make it, Nathan promised.

Kirsten smiled and nodded as she turned her attention back to Tim.

Ford, you better be drinking some water! Kirsten scolded as she wet a piece of cloth and placed it on Tim's forehead.

Nathan smiled at Ford who glared at Kirsten.

Don't you glare at me, young man. If I don't see you drinking in the next minute, I can always make a drip! Kirsten scolded.

Nathan bit his lip from laughing as he watched Ford quickly taking a sip from his canteen.

That goes for you too Nathan Bridger! Kirsten ordered.

Nathan quickly took his canteen out, knowing that it wasn't a good thing to be on Kirsten's bad side.

Yes sir! Nathan joked.

O o o

Ben opened his eyes and winced as his body began to ache. He looked around to see that he was still in the same room, and once again he had fallen asleep. Cursing his lack of focus, he tried to turn around, but thought against it as his body screamed in protest.

Ouch! Ben cursed as his arms exploded with pain.

He stood on his tip-toes, easing pressure off of his wrists. Ben wondered how he could break the chain, because he knew that he would stand a much better chance of surviving if he could use his hands.

Before he could think of anything the door opened, revealing three men. Ben had never seen any of them however he recognised the uniform.

O o o

Tim felt miserable. He just couldn't understand what was happening. In fact, he didn't really care; he just wished that someone would turn off the heater. He was hot, and his shoulder felt like it was on fire.

He could hear worried voices in the background and wondered what was wrong. He frowned as he tried to think what could be wrong, the last thing he remembered was being stuck in the war, drinking alcohol, Lucas being shot, Fighting and

Tim's eyes flew opened when he remembered Lucas, concerned; he tried to get up but stopped when an excruciating pain exploded in his shoulder.

O o o

Tim, honey, don't get up, Kirsten said softy as she helped Tim back down.

Tim opened his eyes to see Kirsten's worried face.

Is Lucas Tim asked, to afraid to finish the sentence.

Kirsten frowned for a second before shaking her head.

No, Lucas is fine. I'm more worried about you. And if you ever pull a stunt like that again and I'll make your life a misery! Kirsten scolded.

It was now Tim's turn to frown as he looked at her, hoping for some answers.

Tim, do you remember what happened? Kirsten asked softly.

I remember we were walking, Lucas being shot, then Ben and Lucas separated, then we were fighting and II Tim stopped when he remembered what he killed someone.

Kirsten wasn't the only one to see the look of disgust, grief, and guilt clouded his pain-filled eyes. Nathan noticed it too.

Tim, you did nothing wrong. This is war, you had no choice. You were sent here to fight a war that means killing the enemy. I know that killing a person is wrong, and you will never forget what happened. But you had too, Nathan explained.

Tim looked at Nathan and knew that he was right.

But, Tim tried to explain.

Kirsten knew that Tim was only supposed to be on the team for communications, but she also knew that he was part of the army which meant that he would have to fight to survive.

The only reason why she was here was because there was a shortage of medics. She only joined to help people, not kill them.

I know Tim, but right now, you are a soldier. Feelings and thoughts will be dealt with when we are home. You can't think about them now, if you do it then we are all dead. I need you to be strong, ok? Kirsten asked.

Tim looked at Kirsten before nodding.

Why am I lying down? Tim asked as he just realised that he was lying down.

You were shot, Nathan answered.

Tim was surprised, but then realised why he was hurting so much. When he suddenly thought about it, he realised that he was really hurting.

That would explain the pain, Tim answered.

Kirsten nodded.

I have a little bit of medication left, it won't knock you out, but it will help a bit with the pain, Kirsten explained as she reached for her bag.

Good to see you awake O'Neil, how are you feeling? Ford asked as he saw that Tim was awake.

Tim looked around but stopped when he saw Ford a few spaces away.

I've been better, Tim said shyly

Ford nodded as he took another sip of water, knowing full well that if he got dehydrated that Kirsten would make his life a living hell.

Kirsten took out a syringe and began to prepare the injection.

Nathan pointed the gun to the bushes as Katie returned.

Whoa! It's just me sir, Katie said as she lifted her hands in surrender.

Nathan lowered his weapon in relief.

You could have warned us, Nathan scolded.

Sorry sir, but we have to get moving. I saw enemy forces, too many for us to take on, coming to our location, Katie explained.

ETA? Nathan asked.

About five minutes, Katie replied.

Damn, not enough time to get much distance between us. Did you find a place where we could hide? Nathan asked.

Yes sir, just behind that bush, there's a little ditch, but enough covering us to hide, Katie explained as she pointed.

Good work, Alright people, we need to move, Nathan ordered.

Ford placed his canteen back into his backpack, before getting up. While he was packing his bag, Kirsten quickly injected Tim with the painkillers.

ouch! Tim moaned as he felt the pin dig into his skin.

Sorry, Kirsten apologised as she took out the needle.

We're leaving in thirty seconds Nathan ordered.

Kirsten threw everything she could into her medical bag, knowing that every second she took meant a second closer the enemy would come.

Alright Tim, I don't want you to fight Ford when he picks you up, Kirsten explained as she closed her bag.

Tim's pale face suddenly flushed bright red when he looked at Ford.

I can walk, Tim offered lamely, knowing full well that he didn't have the energy or the strength to even stand up.

Kirsten just glared at Tim.

Mr O'Neil,

Nathan, Ford, Katie and Tim winced when they heard Kirsten use the word Mr' in her Just-try-it-and-it-will-be-your-last' tone.

Kirsten, I'm sure Tim didn't mean it, right Tim? Nathan asked.

Tim shook his head as he sent a silent thank-you to Nathan.

Nathan smiled and nodded, but quickly turned away when Kirsten's glare narrowed down on him.

Ford had to use all his training to keep a motionless face as he walked up to Tim.

Katie watched everything going on and had to smile, she knew this wasn't a normal team. Sure everyone became like family, but this, this was family. She could see Nathan and Kirsten as the parents, Ford as the older brother, Ben the

Her smile faded when she thought of her ex husband. She didn't know why but she just couldn't shake the feeling of dread. Something wasn't right, and there was nothing that she could do about it until they reached HeadQuaters, if they ever got there.

She smiled when she saw Tim in Ford's arms; it was just a picture perfect moment. She just wished that she had brought her camera.

O o o

Ben looked up when he heard the door opening. He watched as John and the stranger that had visited him just a few hours ago come back in, with three guards, and immediately felt a bit claustrophobic.

He looked at the unknown soldiers; they all looked alike, which was scary. They all wore their military clothing, which was black pants, with a black top with their black cap. They were averaged height, but they were very masculine.

He watched as John walked out, but it was the look in John's eyes that made him worried.

This is war and now you must pay the price,

Ben watched as two of the guards walked up to him, one holding a knife. Ben closed his eyes, waiting for the deadly blow that would end his life. He just prayed that it would be quick and relatively painless. He just wished that Lucas would be unconscious so that he didn't have the chance to see, or feel what was about to happen.

O o o

They quickly went into the bushes as Katie showed them their way. After a few seconds of walking they found the little ditch.

It was more like a trench, as it was narrow but deep. Nathan scanned the area; it was their best option, but if they were found there would be no escape.

They could hear the fait sounds of human voices, and knew that they were running out of time.

Kirsten, you first, I'll go down next. Once I'm down, hand Tim down to us, Nathan ordered.

Kirsten knelt down onto her hands and knees before swing herself down into the trench. Nathan waited for Kirsten before he quickly followed her.

Katie swallowed nervously as she could hear the voices coming closer, she looked back just in time as she saw Ford lower Tim into Nathan's arms.

Hurry, Katie urged them on in a hushed tone.

Ford glanced back, giving Katie an encouraging smile before he too disappeared.

_Ek weet nie, en ek gee ook nie om nie, _

Katie glanced at the branches behind her; she could hear the voices coming closer. Her heart pounded against her chest, her mind was totally frozen in fear, her body paralyzed

Miguel noticed the deer-trapped-in-headlights' look in Katie's eyes and knew she was going to freeze. Without hesitation, he jumped into action and in one swift motion, grabbed her hand, forcing her to come with him.

Katie felt her self falling, but she was frozen. She couldn't move to stop herself as she felt her body fall.

Nathan watched as Ford caught Katie as she fell into the trench, right before Miguel landed.

Ssh, Nathan whispered as Katie stood on her feet, clearly over her shock.

Everyone stood still, no one dared to move

They could hear the heavy footsteps against the ground as the soldiers spoke loudly as passed the hide out.

_...en ons het n kind gevang het, _

_Asseblief! _

_Ons het! _

_Waar is hulle? _

 _Elandslaagt , _

_Die hart van n kind, _

_Wat? _

_As ek die liefde van n kind kan wen, dan ek ook die liefde van n grootmens behall; die een sluit vanself die ander in, _

Nathan heard the footsteps stop. He glanced nervously at the others to see that they too were nervous, wondering if they were discovered or not. The only person, who could understand what was happening, was Tim, who was lying unconsciously in Kirsten's arms.

_Wat? _

_Hy sê dat _

 mythna

Everyone turned their attention to Timwho was mumbling.

Kirsten's eyes grew ten sizes larger in fright before quickly placing her hand over Tim's mouth, hoping that it would mute his mumbling.

Everyone stood frozen as they listened for any sign of the enemy coming for them. Seconds felt like hours as they heard the heavy breathing right above their heads.

_Het jy iets gehoor?_

Katie thought everyone could hear her pounding heart as they waited for the response.

Seconds felt like a lifetime before they heard the one soldier's response.

 _Nee, niks,_

Katie, Miguel, Kirsten, Ford and Nathan all held their breaths as they heard the soldiers walk away.

Ford released his breath in relief as he sat down heavily on the ground. Katie followed his example as she released a laugh.

Kirsten removed her hand off Tim's mouth as she looked at Nathan.

That was close, she said as she smiled in relief.

How is he?

Kirsten placed her hand on Tim's forehead, feeling the heat radiate from his clammy forehead.

Fever,

Nathan looked over to where Katie and Ford were sitting, then back up to the top.

What's a matter? Kirsten asked.

I just wished that I understood what they were saying. It could have been important, Nathan said as looked back at Tim.

They were probably talking about their homes, their families. Important people like that, Kirsten reassured.

Nathan nodded, still wondering what important piece of information they had missed.

Rest five minutes, then we leave. We need to quicken our pace. There are too many close calls. We need to get back, Nathan ordered as he sat down.

O o o

You finished? Nathan asked.

Yes, let's head home, Kirsten answered.

Ford, help Miguel, then Kirsten and Katie, then we will help Tim up, Nathan ordered.

Miguel didn't have to be asked twice as he threw his bags over, before climbing up. Once he was up he turned to help Kirsten up.

I'm getting to old for this, Kirsten complained as stood up, dusting off the sand from her clothing.

Katie smiled as she was pulled up.

How could you say that? This is what everyone wants. I mean, the constant dirt and grime which is forming a second skin around us, and the sand that just doesn't want to leaveIt is to just to good to be true, Katie said sarcastically as she complained.

Kirsten just shook her head.

Oh yes, this is just your regular five star hotel right here, Kirsten joked back.

You know what, when I get home, I'm never Ever going to complain about a cold bath, or a small apartment, or even a cold meal. I tell you one thing, this war has taught me a lot on appreciating the little things, Katie said honestly.

Your right, Miguel replied.

Nathan and Ford waited impatiently as they held Tim, waiting for the others to help.

Get ready for Tim, Nathan yelled from below.

Katie, Kristen and Miguel all helped as Nathan and Ford lifted Tim up so that they could reach him.

Gently, Kirsten instructed as they gentle lay him down on the ground.

Once Ford and Nathan were freed from the lifting they lowered their arms quickly to bring relief to their aching limbs.

Remind me never to do that again, Ford complained as he rubbed his one arm.

Same here, Nathan said in agreement.

Ford smiled as he turned around to pick his bag up,

Nathan had to smile as he watched Ford climb up, leaving alone in the trench. He looked around, making sure that they had everything.

He didn't know why, but he just had a feeling that he was forgetting something. Seeing nothing, he just shrugged the feeling off as he began his uphill climb.

When he got up, he looked around at the surroundings, everything remained the same. It was so peaceful, so calm; like the eye of a storm.

Let's go home, Nathan said with a sudden burst of energy.

Knowing that it was only a ten hour walk back to Head Quarters, they could almost smell the brewing coffee. It was so close, yet so far.

Stay alert, we are close, but we still have a hard walk in front of us. If we stay together, and pay attention to our surroundings, we will get back. I don't know about you, but I desperately need a cup of coffee, so you better not let me down! Nathan joked.

And a bath, Kirsten mumbled under her breath.

Kirsten, you say anything? Nathan asked.

Kirsten just put on an innocent smile as she put on her backpack.

Nathan eyed Kirsten suspiciously as she carried on smiling.

O o o

Ben closed his eyes, not really wanting to see his death. He could feel their breaths on his neck. He unconsciously shivered.

Then it happened. Pain shot through out his body as he fell to the ground.

Agh! Ben cried as all the blood flowed down, sending pins and needles throughout his body.

Before he could even gather relief, his hands were tied in front of him.

He looked to see a guard tying his feet.

He silently cursed them as he tried to get up, but his body was just to numb to move.

He suddenly realized that he wasn't dead, they didn't stab him; they had released him. Then it hit him, the knife was just there to scare him.

Before he could even growl at the two laughing men, his attention was brought to Lucas.

He watched in horror as he watched Lucas fall to the ground as they untied his hands. He winced in sympathy as he heard the sickening thud as Lucas's body hit the floor.

Damn it! He's hurt! Ben snapped to the other two bad guys.

Ben felt his anger boil as he watched them roll Lucas onto his back so that they could tie his hands together.

Ben felt strong arms lifting him up, forcing him to stand on his aching legs. He tried to struggle but it was not use as he found himself being forced out the room, into the morning's light.

He closed his eyes against the light which blinded. He didn't really know how long he had been tied up for. Time didn't really seem important when you're hanging from a ceiling.

He opened his eyes, and for the first time, he saw the camp where he was situated. It was gloomy, dark. The land was surrounded by a greenish fog that he knew was due to the land's suffering. The air was stale and warm.

It was a large camp, three buildings with small watch-towers that surrounded the place. The land was separated by more wire fences, dividing the land into different sections. He looked around to see that he was situated in the one section closer to the buildings. His eyes squinted trying to see what was held in the other sections, but all he saw was land.

There was a fence six meters away that surrounded the camp, only problem was that there was a very high security. On the one side, the camp was surrounded by fog, the other side, a forest, a forest of death.

He could see that nothing grew there; everything that remained was dead.

He only became aware that he wasn't walking when he was forced down on his knees. He looked to see that Lucas had been forced down next to him. He wanted to tell Lucas that everything would be alright, but he couldn't.

He looked in surprise when he saw other prisoners locked up in some sort of cage. The cage' looked more like a box which were made out of bamboo sticks. There were twenty cages all in one area, which was surrounded by another fence.

He could see two armed guards patrolling the fence.

On closer inspection, he noticed something different about the prisonersthey weren't human.

They looked alien; the only thing that looked normal was their clothing, which hung loosely against their bodies. Ben looked closer at the one alien; its skin was tightly stretched over its skeleton. He could see every single bone in its body. The skin was a pale with a grayish tint to it, making it look sickly and weak. It had wild bushy long brown hair which came to its shoulders. It also had a bushy long beard. Its face echoed the harsh truths, shallow checks, dark circles around the tired brown eyes. It was a living zombie.

Ben looked at the others, everyone looked the same. Deep realization sunk in as he knew this was their fate. Suddenly he wondered if death would be better

Smelling smoke, Ben turned to see a fire a few meters away. He noticed a large crowd of soldiers sitting around two different fires, eating cooked food and talking.

Ben couldn't help his stomach from moaning in hunger as the incredible aroma assaulted his nose. Making him wonder if this was a new torturebecause this was the cruelest punishment he could think of.

Ben looked back at the dark, greenish fog that remained; like a predator waiting to pound on its prey. The fog made the air thick, which made it hard to breathe.

Even though the air was stale, it had a chill to it. He couldn't help but shiver as the coolness went into his bones.

Ben looked at Lucas and saw that he was awake.

How are you doing kid?

Lucas raised his heavy head to look at Ben.

Truth be told, he was feeling miserable. His arms were numb, his stomach was burning. He felt like he was burning alive and he couldn't breathe properly.

Fine,

Ben snorted at Lucas's response. He could tell that Lucas wasn't feeling to well; he just wished the kid would be honest.

Sure you are, and Bob's my uncle, Ben replied sarcastically.

Really? Lucas snapped back.

Ben just shook his head in amusement.

Lucas raised his head a little bit higher as he looked around; he noticed the fog and the enemy soldiers. Nothing could prepare him for the sight that he saw next. He saw the prisoners; he saw how badly they were treated. How sick and weak they were

Ben noticed the look of horror flash in Lucas's eyes. He knew he couldn't promise anything to make Lucas feel any better. He couldn't even convince himself.

It's alright Ben. Think of it this way, at least we are going to stick to their diet, Lucas offered lightly.

Ben snorted at Lucas's warped sense of humor.

Hey, are you calling me fat? Ben asked in mock offense.

Nah, just podgy, Lucas replied with an evil grin.

Ben opened his mouth in shock. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Silence,

Ben and Lucas looked up to see a man standing in front of them. Ben recognized him as the stranger that had backhanded Lucas.

Who are you? Ben asked.

I am General of Elandslaagt,

Commander of what? Ben asked, not fully understanding what this man was saying.

Elandslaagt, it's the name of this compound, the commander replied angrily.

Ben mouthed an Oh' but didn't dare to speak out loud.

You are going to be living here from now on. You will do what ever we say. Disobey us, and you shall be punished. Try to escape; and you will be killed. the General explained.

Ben and Lucas remained silent, not really knowing how to respond.

Before you see your new living arrangements', you will be marked, The General explained.

Marked? Lucas asked, not liking the sound of it.

The General grinned at Lucas, before walking away.

Before Ben even had a chance to do anything, a soldier had forced him down in a knelling position. From the corner of his eye, he saw Lucas in the same position.

What the hell are you doing? Ben yelled.

No one answered him as he watched in horror as he saw a man walking closer to Lucas, with a glowing red steel rod.

no, Ben gasped out when he realized what was going to happen.

They were going to be branded!

Lucas tried to escape but he didn't even have the strength to speak. He gritted his teeth together as he felt the soldier lift his arm as he pulled his sleeve up.

As he was wondering that was going to happen, he noticed a man from the corner of his eye coming towards him. What made matters worse, was the glowing red rod in the man's hand.

No, no! Lucas yelled as he realized what was going to happen.

No, pleaseno! Lucas begged as he struggled to free his arm.

But no matter how hard he tried, he just didn't have the strength.

Ben, please help me! Lucas cried out in fear.

Ben struggled against his captive, but it was no use. He couldn't do anything to escape.

Lucas looked on in horror as the man came closer, raising the rod above his arm.

For the first few seconds all Lucas felt no pain as the rod touched his arm, but that was short lived as the pain hit him as the rod dug into his arm.

Ben heard the sickly sound of burning flesh before Lucas screamed out in pain. He felt so helpless, so week. He couldn't believe how badly everything was going. He was supposed to be protecting Lucas, and here he was, doing nothing.

Lucas bit his lip as they removed the rod from his arm. The wound was still burning, and the area around the burn was stinging. The pain was unbelievable.

Ben felt his arm being forced out and knew that it was his turn. He tried to move it, but his arms were still numb from being chained up. He cursed for the lack of strength as he continued to struggle, but to no use.

Knowing what was coming, he bit his lip as he saw the man coming with the rod. Trying to relax, he tried to think of anything else. A smile came to his face when he remembered Katie. He could still picture the first time they meet

Ooo--000

_Two small children sat underneath the willow tree. A ten year old girl had her long brown hair hanging loosely against her shoulder, her bright blue eyes light up as she saw her best friend perform another magic trick._

_Eleven year old Ben Kreig smiled as he make the small peddle disappear within his small hands, quickly replacing the peddle with a plastic purple ring. _

_"Pick a hand, Katie," __Ben told his friend as he held out his hands. _

_Katie __Hitchcock smiled __ as she pointed to the right hand. _

_Ben smiled shyly as he opened his hand, revealing the small ring. _

_"Ben!" She giggled in delight. _

_"Katie, will you marry me?" Ben asked shyly. _

_Katie giggled as she nodded her head. _

_Ben smiled as he placed the ring on her figure..._

After that moment, they were inseparable. At the age of sixteen, when the war began, everything turned into chaos Towns were bombed, fear dominated the lands. With so much pain and suffering, they knew that life was short. Not wasting any time, they married. Their dream live turned into a living nightmare, he knew that they had made a mistake of marrying so young. They were still too naive about everything. They were still growing up, that's why everything turned out badly. In the end, they knew that they still loved each other but it was just not working out. With no other option, they got a divorce, before joining the army.

Ooo000

Ben snapped out of his memories as his arm burnt in pain. He bit his lip harder, not wanting the soldiers to get the satisfaction.

What was only a few seconds, felt like hours to Ben, as they finally removed the rod from his arm.

Once the rod was removed, so was iron grip that was holding him down. With nothing holding him down, he sat up, staring at his burnt arm.

He noticed the mark; it was hard to miss it. Around the burnt mark, his skin was an angry red. The burn mark itself wasn't big, but deep. He looked at it closer; he noticed that numbers were now engraved into his skin.

He had been branded, marked forever.

Before he could touch the wound, he was roughly forced back onto his feet, before being dragged away.

Ben noticed they were headed to where the other prisoners were kept. The fence gate was opened as they got there.

Welcome to your new home, The guard said as he pointed to the cage nearer to the fence.

Ben growled as he was forced into the cage. He turned around just in time to see Lucas being forced in with him.

Easy! Ben shouted as he quickly went to Lucas's aid.

He heard the guard's laughs as they locked the cage door. He watched them as they left, leaving them alone.

Once he was sure that there was no one left, he carefully lowered Lucas to the ground before sitting down next to him.

Ben carefully placed Lucas next to him, so that Lucas could rest his head on Ben's shoulder, and so that they could combine body heat.

I'm tired, Lucas moaned as he rested his head on Ben's shoulder before closing his eyes.

Ben nodded. He knew that Lucas had been through a lot. First the gunshot, then the fever which still hadn't left, being hang by his wrists and now, branded. All he could do was gently rub Lucas's arm, providing both warm and protection.

Ben looked up, and smiled as he saw the familiar uniform.

A little bit late, aren't we? Ben asked.

0o0

They had been walking for hours, till they finally saw the familiar hill.

Nearly there, Miguel commented as he looked at the hill, knowing it wasn't long till they were home.

I wonder if Ben pilled a prank yet? Katie asked.

I hope not, Kirsten said with a groan, remembering the trouble he caused.

Is that smoke? Ford asked pointing to the rising smoke coming from the hill.

They all stopped to stare in confusion as they saw the smoke.

What could

Kirsten's question was cut off by the loud sounds of a helicopter, coming towards them.

Get cover! Nathan ordered.

Everyone scattered in every direction, hiding in any bush they could find.

Nathan looked up, watching the helicopter circle the area, he squinted his eyes to see that the familiar plan.

It's ours, Nathan called to the others before breaking cover. Raising his arms wildly in the air, he flagged down the plan.

At least it saves us the walk, Katie spoke loudly over the noise.

Ben and Lucas must have told them about us, Miguel shouted.

They watched as a solider climbed out of the helicopter as it landed a few feet away.

Nathan smiled in relief when he saw the soldier walk up to them.

We need to leave now, I'll explain everything on the way back home, LT. Tom Peck yelled over the helicopter.

Nathan looked over his tired crew and nodded.

Everyone, get in, Nathan ordered.

Kristen quickly got on first, as Katie and Miguel helped Tim in next.

Easy, Kirsten yelled as she helped Tim onto the helicopter.

With not much room, Kirsten sat down on the one side so that Tim could sit next to her. Katie sat on the other side of Tim, making sure that Tim wouldn't fall out. Miguel jumped in next, his body half in, half out so that he could watch the other's backs.

LT Peck jumped in next, sitting right opposite to Kirsten, Followed by Nathan, then Ford.

As soon as Ford as in, the helicopter quickly rose from the ground, into the morning's sky.

Tim breathed in a sign of relief. They had made it, he could finally go home.

Katie smiled as she looked at the others, everyone was smiling. They had made it, they were going home.

Were there any survivors? Ford asked through the mike.

We picked up two, and you guys, Peck answered.

Katie signed in relief as everyone began to relax; all waiting to arrive at home, where they could meet Lucas and Ben.

Ford couldn't wait to go home to sleep, and most importantly, to his family.

Katie knew that the first thing she would do when they landed, was to give her ex-husband a kiss that he would never forget.

Tim knew that the first thing he did when they landed was to go to the hospital. He just couldn't belief how happy he felt when he thought of pain killers.

Kirsten looked at everyone's relaxed faces. They had made it. It was true that the war was not finished, but she knew, the war was finished for them. They were going home.

Miguel got more comfortable next to Katie, as he moved completely into the helicopter. He just couldn't wait to get home, where he could have food. A nice warm plate of cooked food with a nice cool beer, which would be followed by a nice long shower, then sleep. Sleep in a nice, warm, soft bed.

Nathan didn't really mind going home, at that moment, he just wanted to see Lucas. He didn't know why, or how, but Lucas somehow managed to sneak into his heart.

He didn't know much about Lucas, but it didn't matter.

After five minutes, everyone was totally relaxed. They had made it. They were going home. They survived.

Nothing could go wrong.

Do you know the conditions of the other two that you saved? Kirsten asked as she looked at the officer.

Well, they were badly injured, they were rushed to hospital straight away, the Commander replied.

What could have happened to Ben? Katie asked in concern.

Ben? Commandeering officer asked.

LT. Ben Kreig, the man you saved,

I don't know their names,

Everyone felt a bit at easy when they heard that. Everything was going excellent, till they heard the Commander speak.

But, I know that the one soldier's name is LT. John Smith,

Nathan felt his heart drop.

For a few seconds the only sounds heard were that of the chopper.

Turn this around, Nathan ordered.

No, Peck stated.

There are two soldiers down there that need our help! Nathan tried to reason.

My orders are to take you home, Peck said sadly.

But we are leaving two behind! Katie said in disbelief.

No one there isn't; you were the only people left, Peck stated.

Nathan couldn't accept it. He was not going to allow the war to claim another son.

You turn this around now, or I will kill you, Nathan threatened.

Nathan pointed his gun, ready to blow the officer's head off.

The officer's face was a mask, if he was afraid, he didn't show it.

Shoot me if you want, but the pilot has orders, so you can shoot him too, but it still won't get you back. I know that none of you know how to fly, Peck answered coolly.

Don't you understand? There are two of MY men still on that hell! I need to get them back! Nathan asked.

Bridger, they are dead, Peck answered.

NO! They are not! I know it. They are alive, Kirsten scolded.

I'm sorry, but it's out of my hands, Peck replied.

Nathan couldn't believe it. He was leaving them behind and there was nothing that he could do. He was losing another son, and he was powerless.

He stared at the man in front of him.

As soon as we land, I'm going back!

000

Ben looked up to see John standing a short distance away from the cage.

Did you enjoy the show? Ben asked in disgust.

I don't enjoy watching children getting hurt. Not even the enemy, John spoke as he turned his back before leaving.

Ben looked back at Lucas, then back to the sky. He wished he would just wake up and this would all just be a nightmare.

KatieI'm so sorry,

0o0

As soon as the helicopter landed, Tim was rushed off to the hospital, leaving the other standing by the helicopter.

General Bill Noyce walked towards them, thankful to see his friend still alive and well.

I'm sorry Nathan, I heard what happened over the radio, Bill said sadly.

I'm going back Bill, they need me, Nathan replied.

I can't let you do that, Bill said as he shook his head.

Nathan stood at attention, hoping that this stunt would work.

Sir, permission to

Denied, Bill concluded.

With all due respect, Sir, I'm going, Nathan threatened.

Nathan, you won't find them, they are dead by now,

They are not dead. They are still out there, and I'm going to find them! Nathan stated.

Nathan, I can't let you do that,

BillI made a promise, don't let me break itnot after Carol Nathan pleaded.

Bill lowered his head in shame, before raising his hand, calling some guards over.

Ford and the others walked up closer to Nathan, ready to fight for their leader.

Stand down all of you! Bill ordered.

Ford knew that a few months ago if this had happened, he would have stood down. But that was a few months ago, before he had formed a brotherhood, before they had become family.

With all due respect General, I'm not military, so I don't have to listen to you. Kirsten said as she stood beside Nathan, showing her support.

Bill was happy that they had formed a bond, but he couldn't let Nathan go on a suicide mission.

Soldiers, escort Bridger to the brig. I want the rest of this team on house arrest. No one is to leave this room. Bill ordered.

Bill! I have TWO men back there! I'm not leaving them behind, Nathan demanded.

I'm sorry Nathan, but I'm not going to let you kill yourself,

Dam you Bill, they are still out there! I need to find them! They are waiting for me! Nathan yelled as two soldiers grabbed his arms, firmly holding him in place.

Bill closed his eyes, not wanting to see what he was doing to his friend.

Nathan, you won't understand it now. I can't let you go. I'm sorry, but I can't let you go, Bill said softly.

Nathan struggled as he was forced from the room.

NO! Bill they are still Alive! BILL let me GO! BILL! Nathan yelled as he tried to break free, but just didn't have the strength.

THEY ARE STILL ALIVE! DAMN YOU BILL! THEY ARE STILL ALIVE! Nathan yelled as he was forced out the room.

Bill turned away, looking at the others who were also being held.

I'm sorry,

Katie looked at Bill with such hatred as a tear fell down her check.

How could you? We NEVER leave people behind! Never! They are alive, they need us, Katie begged.

Kirsten couldn't believe it; they were going to leave Lucas and Ben to die all alone on enemy lands.

Ford lowered his head in disgusts,

Sir, let me go. I'll find my own way there, just let me go. I won't tell them anything, Ford pleaded.

Bill shook his head, admiring Ford for his loyalty.

Look Ford, no one is going back there. We have lost too many people already. I'm not going to send more people to their deaths for a lost cause. I'm sorry,

Bill said as he turned around to see Kirsten trying to get up.

Where do you think you are going?

As I said, I'm not military you can't hold me! Kristen explained.

I know, but your on military base, I can hold you. I'm going to release you when I feel that you are ready.

Bill stopped talking as he turned to address the soldiers.

Take Ford, Ortiz and Katie to their rooms. Make sure that they do not leave. Kirsten, you will be escorted to the brig, Bill ordered.

Ford stiffened as he walked passed Bill as he was lead out the room. Miguel just glared, but Katie, Katie just began to weep.

Damn you, She cursed as she was forced out.

Bill lowered his head in shame but he couldn't let them die.

He felt Kirsten's eyes on him, but he refused to acknowledge her.

O 0 o

Ben held Lucas tightly against his chest, hoping that he could bring warmth. Lucas shivered against the cool wind that seemed through his thing clothing straight into his bones.

Ben?

Ben looked down to see Lucas's tired blue eyes staring at him.

Yeah kid? Ben asked softly.

"Do you think they will find us?"

Ben knew it was pointless to lie, he didn't believe it either. But he also knew that he couldn't take Lucas's hope away.

"I dunno kid, honestly, I don't know. Let's just take one day at a time," Ben answered.

Ben looked at the full moon above, he now really knew how much he took such simple sites for granted.

As he looked upon the night's beauty, his mind flashed with pictures of Katie. A smile came on his face as he drifted off into sleep.

O 0 o

Kirsten's heart dropped when she entered the brig. She saw Nathan sitting hopelessly on one of the bunks, his body language screaming defeat.

Nathan looked up to see that Kirsten was locked in the brig with him.

Can you get us out?

She shook her head sadly.

We need to get back there. Ben and Lucas are waiting for us, Nathan pleaded with her.

I'm sorry Nathan, there's nothing that we can do. Kirsten said sadly as she sat down next to him.

It's my entire fault; I shouldn't have let them go. I should have kept them together! Nathan cursed himself.

You did the best thing, Nathan, you couldn't have known,

But I failed them, Nathan spoke barely above a whisper as the tears began to fall.

Kirsten hugged Nathan, as he wept.

I failed them, just like my family. I failed them,

What do you mean? Kirsten asked in confusion.

My wife and son died because of me. Carol told me I was her hero, always there to protect them. Three months later, my hometown was attacked. My son, Robert, was killed. Carol, sheshe was shot. She died a week later, fever took her. She died and I was not there. I was supposed to save her, I let her down. I let my family down! Nathan explained as he tried to keep the tears from falling.

Kristen knew there was nothing she could say to make him feel better.

I got a medal, a stupid medal. My family is dead, for what? Nathan asked in outrage.

Nathan, you couldn't have known

Now I failed Lucas I failed them Kirsten. I promised I would take care of him, Kirsten. I promised, Nathan said softly as he lowered his head.

Kirsten hugged Nathan as she too began to cry.

They were powerless, and there was nothing that they could do. They had left Lucas and Ben behind and there was no way they could get them back. They had failed, and there was nothing that they could do

o o o

The End

I was so going to end the story where they were on the helicopter when Peck said, But, I know that the one soldier's name is LT. John Smith, But then I thought, no, I can't be that mean.

Well this is my last chapter of War. However, I'm making a sequel  which will focus more on the characters, and their lives. I'm already started, and yes, it will still have Ben and Lucas. It's on how they landed up in the army, how they will live normal lives, how Katie and Ben were married and divorced at the age of 18. It's called Sweet Surrender.

Anyway I just want to thank all of you for sticking with me, and for putting up with the long delays and poor English. I hope you liked the story. Thanks again for all your support; I couldn't have finished this without it.

Oh, and translations:

Ek weet nie, en ek gee ook nie om nie, -I don't know, and I don't care

...en ons het n kind gevang het, - and we caught a kid

Asseblief! - Please!

Ons het! -We did!

Waar is hulle? - Where are they?

Elandslaagt, -- this is a name of the Position where they have Ben and Lucas prisoner.

Die hart van n kind, - The heart of a child,

"Wat?" -What?

As ek die liefde van n kind kan wen, dan ek ook die liefde van n grootmens behall; die een sluit vanself die ander in, - The rough translation of this goes like this-If I can win the love of a child, then I can also win the love of a grownup. The one closes itself in the other,

Wat? - What?

Hy sê dat  He said that

Het jy iets gehoor?  Did you hear something?

Nee, niks  No, nothing


End file.
